Messing With Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages
by Fukai Tsumi
Summary: [NOTICE: Important announcement on my Author's Page] A Tenchi Muyo! Fushigi Yuugi Crossover. Think back to episodes 11-13 : Time and Space Adventures Parts 1-3. What would have happened if things went slightly . . . different? Chapter 16 up!
1. Really? I Can Create My Own World?

Messing With Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Fushigi Yuugi or Tenchi Muyo? Of course I do! Please wait a moment, I must take my insane pills now.  
  
Hotohori: What Tsumi-san means is no, she doesn't own any of us. If she did . . . I would rather not think of the results. *looks down to see Tsumi attached to his arm and sweatdrops*  
  
Nuriko: *glaring* Let go of Hotohori-sama!  
  
Tsumi: Why, Nuri-chan? *winks to audience*  
  
Summary: Think back to episodes 11-13 : Time and Space Adventures Parts 1-3. What would have happened if things went slightly . . . different?  
  
Tsumi: Hello, people. Here would be my absolute very first story and a crossover at that! Ain't it wonderful? *crickets chirp* Eh . . . oh well. Anyway, some credit should be given to SessyRyo, who suggested I write a Tenchi/Fushigi Yuugi crossover with a certain pairing. So, um, anyway, read and enjoy!  
  
Oh, and one more thing: I really, really, REALLY do not like Tenchi or Ayeka. So, um, bashing and no major roles for them!  
  
Chapter One: Really? I Can Create My Own World?  
  
Ryoko glared daggers at Washuu, who just smiled innocently. Okay, so Ryoko wasn't too upset that Tenchi had appeared in the bath while the girls were there. Actually, she would have liked if he stayed just a little longer . . . but anyway, it was the principle of the matter!  
  
"I'm sorry, but my Dimensional Time and Space Machine is out of wack!" Washuu said, placing in her hands in form of surrender.  
  
"'Dimensional Time and Space Machine'?" Kiyone repeated.   
  
"And what the hell is that?" Ryoko asked, annoyed beyond belief at this point.  
  
Washuu moved to the side and pointed at a gigantic machine behind her. "That is the Dimensional Time and Space Machine; one of the greatest machines ever invented by me, the greatest scientific genius in the universe!"  
  
"So, um, how does it work?" Tenchi asked, peering at the large machine.  
  
"Simple. All you do is impute what you want your dimension to be, and it can be created or, if your data matches another dimension perfectly, you'll just be sent there." Washuu explained.  
  
Ryoko walked up to the machine, wondering what her perfect dimension would be. /Hmm. Maybe without any pollution or buildings . . . kinda before all the technology kicked in . . . and someone to share it with . . ./ Her eyes briefly flashed over to Tenchi and she blushed slightly, totally unaware that her fingers were busily typing away and creating her perfect world.  
  
"Hey! Ryoko, what are you doing?!" Washuu yelled at Ryoko.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm creating my own perfect dimension!" Ryoko said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Wha?" Ayeka said before shoving Ryoko out of the way. "There's no way I would let you be with Tenchi-sama!" She said. "My perfect world would be anything as long as Tenchi-sama was in it." She went starry-eyed as she typed this in.  
  
"Ayeka!" Tenchi said.  
  
"Yes, Tenchi-sama?" Ayeka asked Tenchi, again, starry-eyed. Tenchi sweatdropped.  
  
Mihoshi walked up to the machine. "Hmm . . . I'd like any world I'm in as long as I was with Kiyone!" She said happily as she typed it in.  
  
Kiyone paled. "I'd like any world as long as I was far away from Mihoshi!" She said, pushing Mihoshi out of the way, quickly typing in her 'perfect world'.  
  
"Girls! Girls! Girls! Please stop! I told you, it's not working right!" Washuu yelled.  
  
"Hmm . . . Ryo-ohki, what kind of world would you like?" Sasami asked the cabbit perched on her head, who gave a short 'meow'. "Yeah! Why not a magical girl world?" As she typed this in, a blue light erupted from the upper part of the machine, engulfing them all.  
  
"Oh no!" Washuu said as the other six (seven if you include a cabbit) occupants of the room disappeared. "Great! I told them not to mess with it! This is what they get!"  
  
Ryoko's eyes widened as she watched the others disappear, one by one, until she was the only one left in this huge, swirly world . . . or lack of world . . . or, whatever the hell it was! All she wanted was to get out; she was getting sick, which was a lot coming from the 700+ year old demon.  
  
Just when she couldn't take anymore, there was a bright white light, and she felt herself falling to the ground, only to land on something . . . soft. Daring to look, she found herself lying on top of a fire-haired man with small fangs pointing out of the corners of his mouth, amber eyes staring straight into hers.  
  
"What the F&^%!!!" The two yelled at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Short Interlude  
  
Tasuki: Hey, is this going to be a lemon?  
  
Tsumi: No it's not going to be a lemon! .  
  
Tamahome: *looks at Tsumi* You didn't tell me you wrote lemons!  
  
Chichiri: That's because she doesn't, Tamahome no da.  
  
Tsumi: *typing furiously* Moving along . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoko scrambled furiously away from the man, who jumped up and reached for the metal fan he possessed. "Who the hell are you?!" Both yelled at the same time, as they both blinked and stared at each other.  
  
The red-haired man blinked again, mildly taken aback that any woman would curse like him. Studying the woman further, he found her slightly interesting. No one here had hair like hers nor gold eyes that seemed slightly cat-like. Her clothes were different as well, but he was slightly reminded of the clothing his miko wore . . .  
  
Ryoko scowled. "What the hell are you looking at?" She snapped at the man.  
  
The bandit smiled, one of his fangs poking cutely out of the side of his mouth. "What language for a lady."  
  
Ryoko stood up and marched right over so that she was face to face with the man. "Listen, pal, I don't know what the hell is your problem--"  
  
"What my problem is?! You f&^%ing landed on me!" He yelled back. She glared and deliberately turned her back to him, trying to calm down, knowing that if she didn't, he could end up as an overcooked piece of meat on the ground.  
  
Both were silent for a moment before Ryoko was calmed down enough to ask what his name was. "What's your name?" She asked as she turned half way to acknowledge him.  
  
"Feh. That should be my question." he spat out.  
  
"Fine! I'm trying to offer a hand of friendship and you just blow me off!" Ryoko resisted the deep urge to stamp her foot in frustration.  
  
"Okay! Calm down! Ch', women . . ." the man muttered under his breath. "I'm Tasuki."  
  
Ryoko blinked, not really expecting to get his name. "Ryoko." she said, extending her hand forward. Tasuki hesitantly took it and they shook hands.  
  
"Tasuki? Are you alright? We heard you yell . . ." Miaka suddenly appeared and stared at Ryoko. "Who's she?" She asked curiously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, how was it? Please tell me truthfully. Can't get any better without criticism; just do it nicely (please?). And just as a side note, I do plan on adding my other favorite characters from the Tenchi Muyo! universe to this story It just depends on if I get any reviews . . . *subtly winks* 


	2. The Suzaka What? And Washuu's Favorite L...

Messing with Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this?  
  
Anime Characters: YES!!!!!  
  
Tsumi: Fine! I don't own Tenchi Muyo! or Fushigi Yuugi. There, you got what you want, and if you want my heart, you can find it at the bottom of your shoes. *goes to corner and cries*  
  
Kurama: *takes pity on Tsumi* I'm sorry we had to make you say that, Tsumi-san . . . *hugs Tsumi*  
  
Tsumi: *looks at audience* Whaaaaaat? He's my favorite bishounen!  
  
Summary: Think back to episodes 11-13 : Time and Space Adventures Parts 1-3. What would have happened if things went slightly . . . different?  
  
Tsumi: Hello, back again with another chappie! I have to thank both of my very first reviewers: SessyRyo and Goddess Bijou! Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is out because of you two!  
  
Okay, one last thing: My other favorite character from Tenchi Muyo! will be making her appearance in this chapter. Wanna know who it is? Then read!  
  
Chapter Two: The Suzaka what? and Washuu's Favorite Line!  
  
"Who's she?" Miaka repeated the question, seeing that Tasuki seemed to be in a minor state of shock.  
  
"Maybe I should be asking you." Ryoko said, hands on her hips.  
  
Tasuki snapped out of his mini-shock and felt as if his jaw hit the ground. /Who does she think she is?! Talkin' to the Suzaku no Miko like that!/   
  
Miaka just blinked, stunned that someone in Konan didn't know who she was. "I'm Yuuki Miaka, the Suzaku no Miko." she said, walking over to join the two.  
  
"The Suzaka what?" Ryoko replied, blinking innocently.   
  
Tasuki fell to the ground, a large sweatdrop running down his scull. Jumping back up, he faced Ryoko, frowning in such a way that both of his fangs were pointing out of the corners of his mouth. "What's wrong with you?! Don't you know who the Suzaku no Miko is?!"  
  
Ryoko growled. "Listen you little weasel, how the hell am I supposed to know who the hell this Miko person is when I don't even know where the hell I am!"  
  
"Ne, you . . . aren't from around here?" Miaka pipped up.  
  
/Finally! Someone who get it!/ Ryoko thought in relief. /Maybe she's not as dumb as I thought she was . . ./ She shook her head.  
  
Miaka clapped her hands together. "Maybe you're from my world!" She exclaimed.  
  
Ryoko blinked. "Your world?" She asked.  
  
Miaka nodded. "Hai. There are two worlds; this world and our world." She was now face to face with Ryoko and she stuck out her hand. "As I said, I'm Yuuki Miaka."  
  
Ryoko looked down at the outstretched hand. "I'm Ryoko. At least you have manners, unlike this fire-haired idiot over there." She glanced briefly at Tasuki, who was about two seconds from whipping out his Tessen and frying her into oblivion. She smirked briefly before turning her attention to Miaka, who was tugging on her arm.  
  
"So, you found the 'Shi Jin Tenchi Sho' too?" She whispered in Ryoko's ear.  
  
"The what?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"The book that transported you here." She explained in a little more detail.  
  
"Er . . . I didn't use that book to get here." Ryoko said quietly.  
  
"What?" Miaka blinked. "Then how did you get here?" She asked.  
  
"Me and the other girls were messing around with Washuu's Dimensional Time and Space Machine, then there was some bright light, then I landed on Tasuki over there." Ryoko briefly said, looking incredibly thoughtful as she recalled the events that occurred earlier. She growled. "I really have to give it to Washuu when I see her again . . ." She vowed, clenching her fists.   
  
"Who's Washuu?" Miaka asked.  
  
Ryoko was shocked. "You haven't heard of the self-proclaimed 'Greatest scientific genius in the universe'?" Miaka shook her head. Ryoko looked thoughtful before shrugging her shoulders, dismissing whatever thought she had. "Oh well. I guess it really isn't important. What's important is me getting back home . . ."  
  
Miaka frowned in thought. "I know!" She yelled, making both Tasuki and Ryoko jump. "I can wish you back!"  
  
"You can wish me back." Ryoko repeated slowly.  
  
Miaka nodded. "As the Suzaku no Miko, after I gather the Suzaku Shichiseishi and I summon Suzaku, I get three wishes. I could use one to wish you back to your world."  
  
"Really?" Miaka nodded again. "Okay! How many Shichiseishi do you need?"  
  
Miaka smiled. "Just one more!"  
  
"Then let's get going!" Ryoko said.  
  
"Hai!" Miaka marched off back to where the other seishi were with her head held high.  
  
Tasuki blinked. "That was really odd . . ."   
  
Ryoko looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm going to let that one slide, Tasuki, as long as you do something for me."  
  
Tasuki gave a cocky grin. "And what would that be, woman?"  
  
"I'll let it slide as long as you call me Little Ryoko!" Tasuki hit the floor again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Short Interlude  
  
Washuu: Ryoko! How dare you take my line!  
  
Ryoko: I always wanted to try it!  
  
Tsumi: *sweatdrops* Ne, Ryoko-san, Washuu-san, don't fight over such a small thing . . . *shutters seeing the glares Ryoko and Washuu give to each other* Kowai . . .  
  
Kiyone: Maybe you should finish up the story, Tsumi-san.  
  
Tsumi: Good idea . . . *shakes and continues typing*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiyone groaned as she came back into the waking world. /Where in the world?/ She thought, sitting up from her undignified position on her stomach. Looking around the room, she saw really nothing but water . . . and one big ass statue of a dragon. Gasping, she jumped up, backing away from the gold statue. /What is this? I know I asked to be as far away from Mihoshi as humanly possible, but this is going just a little too far . . ./  
  
She suddenly backed up into something-or someone- else. Turning around, she came face to face with a blond-haired man with ice cold blue eyes, who glared down at her; a decidedly *not* too pleasant expression.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked coldly. Kiyone felt herself pale as the bottom of her stomach disappeared; it took everything she had to keep from screaming hysterically. The man's eyes narrowed and he held out his palm. Kiyone's eyes widened and she screamed as she was hit with a massive chi blast. As Kiyone passed out, Nagako smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's what you get when I write around one in the morning. Sorry if it sucked, that's what sugar does to me (I just finished a thing of Yan Yan, vanilla flavor. ^_^) So, um, read and review and if you want, flame me, just remember that I'm the type of person to severely mock bad flames (yet if you tell me my fic sucks *nicely* . . . then I won't tease it too badly) 


	3. Finding 'Chiriko'

Messing With Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages  
  
Disclaimer: The day I own Tenchi Muyo! or Fushigi Yuugi, Hell will freeze over, I will be a millionaire, and the world would be controlled by little Nyan-nyans.   
  
Tsumi: *blinks, rubs eyes and looks at screen in disbelief* Oh MY GOD! I HAVE FIVE REVIEWS!!!!!!! I've waited for this day for so long *sniffs* Thank you so much SessyRyo, Goddess Bijou, Boorei, and XellossShoujo! This chapter is dedicated to my faithful (and only!) reviewers!  
  
Oh, and sorry it took so damn long to update. I was trying (note: TRYING) to make the chapters longer and I got stuck on a part! Oh and to answer your question XellossShoujo about a pairing with Kiyone . . . I honestly don't know! I was thinking about it . . . why don't you people reading tell me if I should or not in a review!  
  
Chapter Three: Finding 'Chiriko'  
  
"Damnit, woman, it's not fair!"  
  
Ryoko smiled at Tasuki's enraged expression as she landed softly on the ground a few meters ahead of the bandit. It was another race she challenged Tasuki to, and again, she won, due in large part of being able to teleport to different locations and to fly.  
  
Everyone had to admit, it had given them all a shock to see Ryoko fly the first time. Tasuki, in particular, had been so surprised that he had choked on whatever he was eating, and had to be 'pat on the back' by Nuriko. (Slammed into the ground was more like it) However, it was now a common site to see Ryoko hovering above the group or racing Tasuki to different points along the trail to see who had the advantage, Ryoko's flying abilities or Tasuki's inhuman speed.  
  
"What's not fair about it, Tasuki? You never said that I couldn't fly when we raced!" She said innocently, still keeping her smile on her face. Tasuki stopped right in front of her, panting slightly and glaring at the demon.  
  
Ryoko couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. It had been slightly over a week since she had fallen into this mysterious world (which Miaka called the 'Shi Jin Tenchi Sho), and in that short amount of time, she had learned a great deal about the Suzaku no Miko and the four Suzaku Seishi traveling with her.  
  
First, and most importantly, was about the Seishi Nuriko. Ryoko had originally made the mistake of thinking that 'she' was female, but later found out that Nuriko was a cross-dresser. Ryoko, however, gave him credit that he was more womanly than others she had met . . . say Ayeka and Mihoshi.  
  
Next was Hotohori, who was as vain as Nuriko was when it came to his looks. He was clearly obsessed with Miaka, almost to the point that one could mistake the two of them for lovers, if it wasn't for the melancholy look that entered his eyes when he talked to or about her.  
  
Mitsukake remained somewhat of a mystery. He seemed to have a sadness around him, as if something horrible had happened recently to him. The other seishi seemed reluctant to talk about it, and all she managed to get was something about a woman named Shoka.  
  
Tasuki, Ryoko found, was the one she had learnt most about, besides Miaka, that is. A mountain bandit from Mt. Reikaku who used an iron tessen to shoot flames at his opponents. Though he seemed tough and arrogant, he had a large fear of water, which, Ryoko decided, was going to prove useful in practical jokes. She, however, had to admit one thing: If their was a sea of sake (or any kind of liquor), both of them would gladly die drowning in a drunken haze.  
  
Clearly, the most interesting was the Suzaku no Miko, Miaka, herself. She had the ability to eat almost as much as herself, which was quite impressive, for a human anyway. Even more impressive was her obsession with the Suzaku Shichiseishi Tamahome, who was currently in Kutou. Miaka also had the urge to say odd things out loud in the middle of the night, 'for the sake of exams in her world' as she put it. Ryoko was actually afraid that she was going to crack with so much studying. Her evidence of this was last night, when she said something about someone playing a flute. Ryoko smiled and shook her head. It was amazing how dedicated she was to passing the exams, like Tenchi was . . .  
  
Tenchi. How she missed him. It was an odd thing though, when surrounded by the seishi and their miko, she easily forgot about him, and her worries of never returning to her world again. The only two other times she felt like this was either when she was in Ryo-Ohki, cruising in space, or in a drunken stupor.  
  
She hummed to herself. /I wonder where the others ended up. I really hope they're alright . . ./ She blinked at that thought. /Well, I don't think I'd care if Miss Prissy-Princess was alright. I'd be jumping for joy if I never had to see her again./  
  
"Everyone! Look, there's a village up ahead!"  
  
At Nuriko's yell, Ryoko's train of thought ended. She stopped with everyone else on the hill-side, looking at the small quaint village.  
  
"It's Tamahome's village!" Miaka exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, it is, isn't it? It's been a while since we were here!" Nuriko said, grinning.  
  
"Tamahome's village?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Yeah. This is where we found Chichiri." Miaka said. "We also met Tamahome's brothers and sisters and his sick father . . ." Miaka trailed off, looking at Mitsukake. "That reminds me! Mitsukake, come with me!" She grabbed the healer's arm and drug him down toward the village, the others in tow.  
  
As they entered the village, they ran into a small boy that Miaka and Nuriko seemed to know: Sou Chuei. He was pleading with Miaka to help his father, and, soon enough, he was leading them to his small house. By the time Ryoko, Hotohori, Nuriko and Tasuki had gotten there, Mitsukake had already healed Tamahome's father, much to the relief of the four children and sent Chuei to go get some fish.  
  
Ryoko raised an eyebrow at Hotohori, who was looking around the small house with wide eyes. "Th-this is Tamahome's home . . . wh-what miserable accommodations! We never knew people could be so wretchedly poor!" He closed his eyes. "We must help the destitute ruse above these deplorable conditions."  
  
/Good luck!/ Ryoko thought. /Hotohori, there is a bunch of people who are poorer than yourself! There's no way in hell you could help them all . . . unless you were the leader, or emperor or something of this country!/  
  
She watched as Gyokuran tugged at his clothing. He looked down and kneeled so he was level with her. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Are you Tamahome's wife?" She asked. Ryoko snorted, trying to stifle her laughter.  
  
"We are a man." Hotohori informed the child.  
  
"But, you're so beautiful!" Gyokuran said.  
  
Hotohori hugged her. "Her honesty belies her wretched poverty." He said. Both Ryoko and Tasuki had huge sweatdrops rolling down the sides of their heads at his words.  
  
"He is really that obsessed with his looks?" She asked Tasuki in a whisper.  
  
"Guess so." He replied just as quietly.  
  
"Sir, I caught the fish." Chuei's voice sounded at the door. All eyes turned to see the young boy standing there, a basket full of fish and his hair tied back in a ponytail . . .  
  
"Tamahome!" Miaka exclaimed, glomping the poor boy, sending them both falling to the ground.  
  
"No! It's me, Chuei!" He exclaimed. Miaka blinked and sat up, looking at Chuei, who was extremely dazed at the moment.  
  
Hotohori smiled. "With his hair tied back like that, he has a remarkable resemblance to his brother." He mused aloud.  
  
They were invited to stay at the Sou household until tomorrow, when they would continue their search for Chiriko. Miaka, Ryoko and Nuriko were given a room, while Mitsukake, Tasuki and Hotohori had another room. Ryoko was getting settled in her bed when she heard Miaka ask, "Hey, are bats dangerous?"  
  
"If they're rabid they are!" Ryoko laughed.  
  
Nuriko threw a pillow at her, softly so it wouldn't hurt her. "Normal bats would never hurt humans." He assured Miaka. "Don't worry and go to bed." He pulled the covers up and rolled onto his side. Miaka shrugged and also climbed into bed.  
  
It was about twenty minutes later when Ryoko heard it. Soft, wistful notes gently floating through the air, that could be mistaken for the wind, but it was too surreal to be anything of the sort.  
  
/What the hell?/ Ryoko thought as she sat up, gold eyes shining in the dark. She looked over to Miaka's bed and noticed she was sitting up too. She looked at Ryoko. "Can you hear it, Ryoko?" Ryoko nodded and Miaka smiled. She quietly climbed out of bed and motioned for Ryoko to follow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Short Interlude  
  
Tsumi: God . . . *taptaptap* too much*tap tap tap* . . . can't*tap tap tap tap tap* finish . . . *passes out*  
  
Tasuki: *reads reviews* Oi, Tsumi, you've got good reviews!  
  
Tsumi: *perks up* Really?  
  
Chichiri: Yep, no da!  
  
Tsumi: *reads reviews* Yay, people actually like me! *thinks a moment* I have to do something for my first reviewers! *gets back to typing*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the two girls followed the sweet, enticing music, Ryoko couldn't help but notice the bats hanging overhead. They seemed to be glaring at the two girls as they passed. Ryoko laughed at herself. /Come on now Ryoko, you're losing it! Bats glaring at you? Ha!/ That was when the flute stopped playing and Hell broke loose.  
  
Ryoko cursed out loud, calling her laser sword to her hand and swinging it around her, destroying some of the damned creatures, but not nearly enough as more soon took their place. /Damn it! I'm letting them get to me!/ She thought. She also thought about just creating a big enough blast to kill them all, but then Miaka would be caught in the blast too, and all hope of her ever going back home would be lost.  
  
She vaguely heard Hotohori and Tasuki yelling; apparently, they had joined the fray as well. "Ryoko! Move!" Tasuki yelled. Ryoko didn't wait for a second request. She jumped upwards and willed herself to hover as Tasuki, iron tessen in hand, yelled out the infamous words. "Rekka Shien!" A wave of flames passed under Ryoko and over Miaka, burning bats in their wake.   
  
Hotohori, using his sword against those that were left, finally reached Miaka's side. "Tasuki! Again!" He yelled, using his body to shield Miaka.  
  
Tasuki drew the tessen back. "Rekka Shi-AH!" More bats attacked Tasuki and he was forced to try to defend himself. As he swung back his tessen to swat at the bats, he saw Ryoko a few feet above him, trying to defend herself from the bats as well . . . something about that scene made him particularly angry at the one controlling the bats; enough to kill the bastard if he ever found him.  
  
That was when the flute started playing again.  
  
Ryoko stopped swinging her laser sword as she noticed the bats flying away from her and crashing into trees. /What the?/ was the only thing she thought. She turned to where the sound of the flute was coming from, and saw the silhouette of a young boy coming towards them. As he stepped into a patch of moonlight, his features were made more clear: a young boy, obviously not much older than Miaka, with numerous bite wounds and such on his body. His fingers were traveling rapidly up and down the length of the wooden flute pressed to his lips, eyes shut in concentration. As the last of the bats smashed themselves into the trees, the melody changed slightly and a few moments later, a scream was heard above them, and a figure dropped to the ground.  
  
The boy lowered the flute and looked at those who he just saved. Miaka spoke what was on both Ryoko's and her minds. "So, you were the one playing the flute!"  
  
The boy smiled. "I used my chi to drive him insane." He said, making a motion to the man on the ground. "Don't worry, you are safe." With that, the boy collapsed.  
  
"Hey! Are you alright?" Ryoko joined the others on the ground where the others had crowded around the young boy. Her eyes traveled over his body, looking over the seriousness of his wounds when her eyes fell on a red character . . .  
  
"You . . . you're the seventh Suzaku Shichiseishi!" Miaka exclaimed.  
  
The boy smiled. "My name is Chiriko . . . I'm fifteen years old . . . I lived in a village close to here until the Kutou army destroyed it."  
  
"Well, no need to worry. You're safe now." Hotohori said.  
  
"Let's take him back to Tamahome's place and get Mitsukake to fix him up." Tasuki said, helping Hotohori to hold him up.  
  
Miaka looked at Ryoko, expecting a bright smile to be on her face, but was surprised to see that she was frowning ever so slightly. "Ryoko, are you alright?"  
  
Ryoko blinked and looked at Miaka. Forcing a smile to her lips, she closed her eyes and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, Miaka." Miaka didn't look convinced but shrugged it off and went to join Hotohori. Ryoko again frowned as her eyes landed on Chiriko. /Why do I get the feeling this kid isn't what he seems to be?/ She shook her head and flew to catch up with the small group.  
  
Kiyone crept through the Kutou palace silently. It had taken her five days, five freakin' days to get out of the damned prison cells where that blonde-haired shogun, who the guards called Nakago, had placed her after he knocked her out with a ki-blast. She had to laugh to herself; did he really think he could keep a Galaxy Police officer in there for long. She swore, when she saw this guy again, he had a date with the weapons on Yagami.  
  
However, he wasn't what she was currently looking for. When she came to, she heard yells of pain and the crack of a whip. When she looked up, what she saw made her blood run cold.  
  
Nagako was whipping a boy with dark teal-colored hair, and seemed to be getting enjoyment out of it. He had called the boy Tamahome after he had passed out, and told him that he only lives for 'Yui-sama's sake' . . . whoever the hell Yui was. Kiyone wanted to see if that boy, Tamahome, was still alive. And if the girl who yelled for Nakago to stop was this Yui Nakago talked about.  
  
She saw a door opening and quickly hid behind one of the many blue pillars. She felt her eyebrows raise as the girl she assumed to be Yui run out of the room, closing the door and run down the hall. After she was sure she was gone, Kiyone quietly crept over to the door . . . and felt her eyes widen as she heard footsteps, signifying someone was coming around the corner.  
  
Without thinking, she ran into the room, and closed the door behind her, pressing her back to the door and holding her breath as the guards passed by. She sighed in relief as the footsteps disappeared entirely.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Kiyone faced forward and found herself looking at the very person she was to 'visit'. /So much for being inconspicuous./ Kiyone thought with a sigh. She looked at Tamahome and smiled. "I came to see how you were doing."  
  
Tamahome blinked. "Who are you?" He repeated.  
  
"Kiyone Makibi." She introduced herself. "Who are you?"  
  
"Suzaku Shichiseishi Tamahome." Tamahome said proudly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Long story . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you have it! Longer chapter! Did I do a good job? 


	4. Surprise! Kiyone's There Too!

Messing With Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Fushigi Yuugi or Tenchi Muyo!, I would be a rich person right now, and wouldn't be writing for you people.  
  
Tsumi: I LIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Again, hello people. I am so very sorry for this taking so long to get up! Damn writers's block got me for about a week, and then my perverted teacher from hell (aka: Dr. John) decided to mess with my grades and schedule for this year. I'm still trying to get everything straightened out! Damn the retard who calls himself a teacher!  
  
From now on, my thanks to the reviewers are at the bottom of the fic.  
  
Okay, enough rambling and onto the fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Surprise! Kiyone's There Too!  
  
Tamahome had allowed Kiyone to hide in his room for as long as he would be there, away from the Kutou guards and Nagako, since they tended never to come into his room. She had learned a great deal about him and about the new situation she was in. "And I thought this world was a lot less complicated then mine." Kiyone sighed after Tamahome explained the purpose of Seishi, their Miko, and the Gods. "I guess it's an improvement, though."  
  
"From what?" Tamahome asked.  
  
Kiyone gave a wry smile. "From being around my air-head of a partner, Mihoshi."  
  
Tamahome laughed softly. "Sounds like you have it rough."  
  
Kiyone gave a soft sigh. "Six girls living in a house with three men, one remotely our age."  
  
Tamahome shrugged. "What's so bad about that?"  
  
She raised one eyebrow. "The fact that two of the six said girls are in love with him and that another two seem to have schoolgirl crushes on him." She paused for a moment. "Add to that the fact that all have some degree of power." Seeing Tamahome's confused face, she decided to elaborate. "One infamous Space Pirate, two princesses, two Galaxy Police officers and one mad scientist all living under one roof. It's chaos." Tamahome nodded, even if he didn't know what a Space Pirate or a Galaxy Police officer was.  
  
Kiyone froze when someone knocked on Tamahome's door. Without a second thought, Tamahome shoved her under the bed and arranged the covers so that they hid her from sight.  
  
Yui walked in, a tray with food in her hands. "Yui . . ." Tamahome said.  
  
"Tamahome . . . was someone else in here? I thought I heard you speaking to someone." Yui said, laying the tray on the table.   
  
Tamahome froze slightly and Kiyone held her breath. "I-I was speaking aloud to myself." He said quickly, praying feverishly to Suzaku that Yui didn't hear the slight nervousness in his voice.   
  
Yui decided not to question Tamahome further and left it at that. She turned and said, "Take care, Tamahome." and left the room.  
  
After her footsteps faded away, both Tamahome and Kiyone let out a breath of relief. "That was close . . ." Kiyone stated, sliding from under the bed.  
  
"Hopefully, it'll be the last time." Tamahome said as Kiyone sat beside him. "I hope Miaka has gathered the last of the Suzaku Shichiseishi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So . . . this is the capital of Konan . . ." Ryoko said with a whistle as she looked at the large palace. "Not bad."  
  
Tasuki looked at her. "For once, I agree with you." He said with a fanged grin on his face.  
  
Ryoko smiled and then caught sight of something red coming right toward them . . .  
  
"Welcome back, no da!"  
  
Ryoko yelped as the face suddenly appeared in front of her, and literally jumped into Tasuki's arms. "What the hell is that thing?!" She and him yelled at the same time.  
  
Nuriko just smiled. "That's Chichiri, another one of the Suzaku Shichiseishi." He said.   
  
"It looks like a freakin' squirrel!" Ryoko said, still holding on to Tasuki tight.  
  
Chichiri pouted. "That's not nice, no da." He said.  
  
Nuriko snickered from behind his hand as he noticed something. "Hey, Tasuki . . ."  
  
"What?" He said cautiously; he really didn't like the look Nuriko was giving him.  
  
"I thought you said you hated women . . ."  
  
Both Ryoko and Tasuki looked at each other, and in what position they were in before becoming beet red and springing apart. Nuriko howled with laughter.  
  
"You little . . ." Ryoko growled, about ready to whip out her laser sword and slice the annoying seishi to pieces when she noticed something. "Hey, where's Hotohori?"  
  
All of the seishi, with the exception of Nuriko, Chichiri and Miaka, looked around. "Where could he have gone?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"He probably got scared of meeting the emperor." Tasuki said.  
  
"You guys haven't figured it out yet?" Nuriko asked. "He's the- - "   
  
"There is no need for that, Nuriko." All looked to the steps of the palace doorway, where Hotohori stood, wearing long imperial robes.  
  
"We welcome you back, your Majesty." Chichiri said.  
  
Chiriko, Mitsukake, Tasuki and Ryoko blanched. "You mean to tell me . . ." Ryoko started.  
  
"HE'S THE EMPEROR!?!?!?" Both of Tasuki's and Ryoko's yells rang through every corner of the Konan Empire.  
  
Later on inside the palace, they sat at the same table over dinner to discuss the problem of returning Tamahome to Konan.  
  
Neither Tasuki or Ryoko was really listening. Tasuki looked uncomfortable, and Ryoko was as stiff as a board. /I called this guy an idiot! I gave him more insults than I can count! And all this time . . . Damn, I'm screwed over!/ Ryoko thought.  
  
Hotohori, seeing that two of his allies were very disturbed by his revealing of being the emperor, smiled gently. "There is no need to be afraid. I am still the same man that you traveled with and faced the same dangers with."  
  
Ryoko looked up. "The same man that I threw insults at! Most of which I can't remember, but I know 'idiot' and 'damn f&^%ing pretty boy' were somewhere in there!"   
  
Hotohori just smiled ant returned to the topic at hand. "Right now we need to focus on how to recover Tamahome and Suzaku's Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho from the hands of the enemy."  
  
"I can teleport us there, no da," Chichiri spoke up, "But I can only take three people with me; anymore would put too much strain on my barrier na no da."  
  
"I'm going!" Miaka spoke up at once.  
  
"But Miaka . . ." Hotohori started but Miaka cut him off.  
  
"I promised Tamahome that I would be the one to come rescue him! I won't break my promise!" She said, determination in her eyes. Hotohori sighed; it was impossible to reason with her when she was in that type of mood.  
  
Chichiri placed a hand on Miaka's shoulder. "But first, I think it would be best if you talk to Tamahome about the whole operation no da."  
  
After an elaborate explanation on what exactly he would do to put Miaka in contact with Tamahome, the group split up, each going different directions.  
  
Ryoko looked out onto the lake that the gazebo sat and sighed. This particular area was beautiful, and reminded her of the lake near Tenchi's house. Her heart clenched slightly at the thought of him, but not much, which she found odd.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Ryoko blinked and looked up to see Nuriko. Ryoko smiled and looked back at the lake. "Yeah. It reminds me of the one at home."   
  
Nuriko leaned against the railing. "I love coming out here. It's always been one of my favorite places to come and think."   
  
"About what?" Ryoko asked, sitting on the railing beside Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko sighed. "Different things. Hotohori-sama . . . Miaka . . . Korin."  
  
Ryoko blinked and looked at Nuriko. "Korin?" she asked.  
  
Nuriko sighed. "My sister . . . she died when I was ten." He said quietly, his voice sad as he told the story about why exactly he was a cross-dresser.  
  
Ryoko's eyes grew wide at the usually happy seishi. "Jeez, Nuriko, I'm so sorry."  
  
Nuriko shook his head. "It's fine." He gave a sad smile. "I'm just glad you listened." Ryoko smiled back. He stood up straight, his eyes losing their sad look and smiled. "Let's go find Hotohori-sama!" He said, grabbing her hand and running back with her to the palace. Ryoko, surprisingly, didn't resist, but just smiled and let herself be dragged along.  
  
They had reached the place where Hotohori and Tasuki were and just in time to hear Tasuki's comment about the Miaka-Hotohori-Tamahome love triangle, to which Nuriko was more than happy to send the bandit into the nearest wall.  
  
Hotohori blinked as Nuriko brushed his hands together. "Sorry, your Majesty." He said. "It had to be done." Ryoko began to laugh as Tasuki fell to the ground. Shaking himself out of his shock, he glared at Ryoko.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Tasuki growled.  
  
"You, fang-boy!" she laughed, clutching her stomach and falling to the ground, still laughing. "The look on your face was priceless!" She gasped out and finally just let the giggles overtake her.  
  
"Damn you, Ryoko . . ." he said, reaching for his tessen . . .  
  
"Ryoko!" Ryoko looked up at the sound of Miaka calling her name, calming herself as the miko came closer.  
  
"Miaka what is it?" Hotohori asked alarmed. "Are you alright?"  
  
Miaka nodded. "Ryoko, your friend, Kiyone, she's in Kutou with Tamahome!"  
  
Ryoko froze. " . . . what?" she squeaked out, standing up.  
  
"I saw her there! While I was talking to Tamahome!" Miaka said.  
  
"Are . . . are you sure?" Ryoko said, trying hard not to get her hopes up.  
  
Miaka nodded enthusiastically. "She had blue hair, blue eyes and an orange headband." she paused. "She had almost the same reaction you did, Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko didn't reply; her thoughts were running in a jumbled mess, before one thought came to the front. /Surprise! Kiyone's there too!/ Then a smile spread across her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiyone smiled at Tamahome as he leaned his head against the screen after talking with Miaka, a smile of pure love on his lips. "Good job, Miaka."  
  
That was when the door opened and both of them froze.  
  
Looking toward the door, the two of them caught Yui's furious gaze. "Tamahome, why were you speaking to Miaka? How were you speaking to her? And who is this?!" Her voice had risen with every word and now she was glaring hard at the other woman.  
  
Tamahome frowned. "The Suzaku Shichiseishi have been gathered." he stated, lavender-grey eyes pinned on Yui. "I'm going back to Konan, and Kiyone is coming with us."  
  
Yui glared even more, if it was possible and turned toward the door. "Nagako!" She said, and, as if by magic, the blonde shogun appeared. "Take care of that woman." She said, motioning to Kiyone.  
  
Kiyone glared hard at Nagako, before pulling out her Space Blaster and firing a single shot. /There is no way he can avoid that one./ Kiyone thought, a smile of triumph on her lips that quickly turned to horror as Nagako simply sent the blast through the roof. He smiled a cold smile, the kanji for 'heart' shining on his forehead before it faded and he grabbed Kiyone roughly by the arm. "I'll take care of her." he said coldly, taking his hostage out of the room.  
  
"Kiyone!" Tamahome yelled, but Yui stood in his way.   
  
As Nagako and Kiyone entered the dungeons, Kiyone's eyes widened as she realized exactly where she was being led and what was going to happen to her.  
  
It was the same room that Tamahome was whipped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
God I am evil for leaving it at a cliffhanger! *laughs*   
  
Yay! Six reviews for this chapter! Thank you minna!  
  
SessyRyo: Thanks for the compliment! And I think you put them in character.  
  
XellossShoujo: Don't ask me where the idea for a race came from, it was just there, I guess!  
  
AzureNeko: I haven't seen Trigun yet. T_T  
  
Songwind: I suck at writing dialogue, but I hope that I did a better job this time!  
  
Burnedshadow: Kiyone and Chichiri? Hm . . .  
  
  
  
I'm on a writing streak right now, so expect either A: a new chapter very soon, or B: a oneshot I found on my computer while I was organizing it. 


	5. Threats and Hints and One Blonde Jerk

Messing with Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages  
  
Disclaimer: If I was creative enough to actually think of Tenchi Muyo! and Fushigi Yuugi, I would be a rich son of a bitch and I wouldn't be talking to you people. But I'm not, so, no I don't own them.  
  
Tsumi: Hello, once again, fateful readers (or whoever's left T_T). Told ya that I was on a writing streak. Chapter five out in just days instead of . . . two months! Well, anyway, not much to say (but then again, when do you care about what I say?). So, um, onto the fic! (I gotta make that my slogan or something)  
  
Chapter Five: Threats and Hints and One Blonde Jerk  
  
Ryoko and Nuriko approached Miaka's room stealthily, trying not to make any noise that would awaken the miko. Opening the door silently, they crept into the room, seeing the girl still asleep in bed. With one glance at each other and an evil grin, they quietly walked over to the bed, their shadows falling on Miaka's face. Miaka slowly opened her eyes and looked up, seeing Nuriko's impression of a scary face, and Ryoko with a mask that was a near replica of her 'Oni' face. (A.N.: OVA ep. 1)  
  
With a scream, she grabbed the nearest object and clobbered Nuriko with the nearby desk, while Ryoko simply floated into the air to avoid being hit by anything. After a few stunned seconds, Nuriko pushed the desk off him. "What is your problem, Miaka? I come to see how you were doing and this is what I get." Ryoko slapped both of her hands over her mouth in order to not start laughing.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were a monster." Miaka said as Nuriko started to apply his make up to his face. Ryoko couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing.  
  
"And here I was bringing you a gift." Nuriko said, standing up before glaring. "Ryoko, shut up!" He added, looking up at the demon.  
  
Ryoko still continued laughing, this time clucthing her stomach as she gave her excuse. "But the, ahhahaha, look on your, hehahee, face, ahhahahah!"  
  
Nuriko growled before climbing up on the desk (which was right side up now), grabbing Ryoko and hurling her into the nearest wall. Dusting off his hands, he turned back to Miaka taking out something wrapped in material. "Here."  
  
Immediately, it was down her throat. "Down the hatch!" Miaka said, a smile on her face.  
  
"You don't eat it!" Nuriko said before removing it from his miko's throat and taking off the material. As Miaka studied it, Nuriko smiled. "It's a Lover's Doll. The story behind it's sorta childish, but it says that if you write the name of the boy you like and your name on the dolls then bury them in the ground where no one will find them, it'll make the love you share eternal." Nuriko sighed as Miaka caught sight of the papers attached to it. "Unfortunately, it doesn't work for gays."  
  
Nuriko suddenly froze as he felt a presence behind him. He very slowly turned around to face a very angry Ryoko. He laughed nervously. "H-hi Ryoko . . ." He said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"SHI NE!!!!" Ryoko bellowed, calling her laser sword to her hand. Nuriko paled, backed away three steps before running out the door, Ryoko hot on his heels, swinging the sword like a madwoman. "If I get my hands on you, I swear I will make you watch as I slice off your braid and burn it!" She yelled, increasing her flying speed.  
  
Suddenly, Nuriko stopped and ducked, making Ryoko, who had just tried to go through with slicing his braid off, miss and tumble into the person Nuriko had stopped to prevent running into. Once the two stopped tumbling, Ryoko looked into the face of who she had run into and was met with a set of fangs, liquid amber eyes, and flaming orange hair.  
  
Tasuki.  
  
One arm snaked across her waist and her hands pressed up against his chest . . . it almost seemed like a cliche romantic moment. But that was stupid right? She was in love with Tenchi! And besides, she and Tasuki were just friends, right?  
  
Then why had Tasuki's arm tightened around her?  
  
A cough interrupted the two's moment, and looking up, they saw Nuriko standing over them, hands on his waist, a teasing grin on his features. "You two should really get a room."  
  
Instantly, Ryoko floated off him and Tasuki climbed to his feet, both of them with their cheeks slightly red. "Sorry 'bout runnin' into you." Tasuki mumbled before stalking off.   
  
Ryoko watched him vanish down the corridor, and noticed muffled giggles from Nuriko. Clenching her fists, she looked over toward the braided seishi. "Nuriko, I swear it to you now, one word about this to anyone or myself, I will make you regret it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another crack of the whip. Another strangled whimper. Nakago's patience was wearing thin. This girl that he had found about a week prior had an amazingly strong will, despite her willowy figure. Nakago narrowed his eyes at the girl.  
  
Kiyone's breath came out in harsh rasps as her chin laid on her chest. How much more of this she could take was beyond her. She never felt anything as painful as being struck by a whip, and that was saying a lot. And this torture had gone on for two days! How did Tamahome stand this?!  
  
After Nakago had found Kiyone in Tamahome's room, he had taken her down to the dungeons to the exact room that she had seen Tamahome be whipped in. Nagako had then stripped her down to her waist, having at least one gentleman bone in his body to leave her bra on, before he had whipped her unconscious. When she awoke from her painful slumber, she noticed that Nakago was just unlocking the door to her cell, his black whip in his hand. /God no! I can't take much more of this!/   
  
Whiplash after whiplash struck across her already broken and bloodied skin, but she refused to either answer any of his questions or give him the satisfaction of her scream. But her will to maintain such a promise was slowly dissolving with every lash.  
  
"Tell me, where is it that you come from?" Nakago asked coldly, eyeing the pitiful mess Kiyone had become. Kiyone looked into his eyes for a brief moment before summoning all her strength and turning her head to the side. Another refusal to talk. Nakago's eyes narrowed as he brought back his whip to strike her again.  
  
Finally, as the fourth lash struck, Kiyone lost all will and screamed. Nakago smirked at the sound before striking her again.  
  
/Someone, anyone, please help me!/   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri looked up from his meditating position with a startled look on his masked face. "Nani?" He asked out loud. Was it his imagination, or had he heard someone yell for help? Checking around the room, he sighed. "I must have imagined it, no da." He said. Taking a look outside, he noticed how late it had become and, grabbing his kesa, walked out of his room to meet with the other seishi. It was time to go to Kutou to retrieve Tamahome, Kiyone and Suzaku's Universe of the Four Gods.  
  
Everyone had agreed that the 'rescue party' would consist of Chichiri, Miaka, Ryoko and Tasuki. At first, Chichiri had objected to the last two joining, saying how much strain it would put on his barrier, but Miaka pointed out that Kiyone would be less likely to join them if she didn't see a familiar face. Chichiri had to agree that it was logical.  
  
"Please, be careful." Hotohori said.  
  
Miaka smiled. "We will!"  
  
"Are you sure we can't come?" Chiriko spoke up.  
  
"You heard Chichiri, it put way too much strain on the barrier." Ryoko said. Chichiri gave her a smile before spreading his kesa over the ground. One by one, each of them disappeared into the cloth, before Chichiri jumped on and dragged it with him to the other side.  
  
The remaining Suzaku Seishi looked at the place where the four had been. "I hope they'll be alright." Nuriko said quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four managed to land on a very weak branch of a tree. "Damn it, Chichiri, can't you pick a better place to land?!" Ryoko yelled at the mage.  
  
"Ah, Miaka don't squirm!" Tasuki yelled before the branch broke.   
  
As Tasuki and Miaka landed in a messy pile on the ground, Ryoko and Chichiri joined them. "Well, we're alright, na no da." Chichiri said, happily.  
  
"Well, we're not alright, na no da." Tasuki and Miaka replied.  
  
Tasuki felt something licking his face and opened his eyes. "Huh. Mitsukake's cat followed us."  
  
Miaka immediately brightened. "This is perfect then!"  
  
Ryoko looked at her. "And exactly why is that?" She asked.  
  
Miaka blinked and looked up at the moon. "Because I promised Tamahome that we would meet under a tree in the garden surrounded by sweet smelling flowers when the moon has risen to its highest." Miaka smiled. "You see, cats have the ability to smell better than humans!"  
  
"Ah, I get it!" Ryoko replied.  
  
Tasuki reached over and said, "Well, let's get going, cat."  
  
"Meow." Chichiri said.  
  
"The cat's over here." Miaka said pointing to Ryoko, who was holding the cat. Both Tasuki and Chichiri had large sweatdrops run down their heads.  
  
As the four followed Mitsukake's cat, Ryoko sighed. "It's like following Ryo-Ohki trying to find carrots."  
  
Miaka blinked. "Ryo-Ohki?" She asked.  
  
Ryoko smiled. "My cabbit and spaceship."  
  
Miaka looked confused. "What's a cabbit?"  
  
Ryoko sweatdropped. "A cat/rabbit. My pet, in other words." Miaka nodded.  
  
After what seemed like ages, they reached the tree Tamahome had described. And so they were, a half hour later, waiting for Tamahome to show up.  
  
"I hope this doesn't take too much longer, no da." Chichiri said. "I don't know how much longer I can shield our presence from Nakago, na no da."  
  
"Nakago?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Also called the blonde bastard." Tasuki said.  
  
"Oh! The one you really want to fry the crap out of, right?" Ryoko said, pulling an innocent act. Tasuki smiled, showing one of his fangs and nodded.  
  
Tasuki growled. "This Tamahome guy's must really be stuck up, to have girls waiting for his arrival. I bet he's just chicken to catch Miaka cheating on him--"   
  
"TAMAHOME'S NOT A COWARD!!!" Miaka yelled, making Tasuki bump into Ryoko.  
  
Just then, they heard rustling grass and Miaka turned around. "Tamahome!" She exclaimed.  
  
Spears were pointed at the four as Kutou soldiers became visible as well as a blonde man in blue armor and a girl with short blonde hair and the same uniform as Miaka.  
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it, Miaka?"  
  
Miaka gasped. "Yui . . ." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, another cliffhanger!   
  
Okay, people, I want to know what exactly happened. I only got two reviews for the last chapter! I know it took forever to update, and I'm wondering if you all forgot about me! T_T  
  
Paru-chan: Cliffies make you check back to see if I've updated! I honestly don't know if you're giving me praise or flaming me, but thanks either way!  
  
SessyRyo: My most loyal reviewer! I honestly don't think I'm getting better with each chapter, but thanks for the praise, Sessy-chan! 


	6. Can Things Get Any Worse?

Messing With Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages  
  
Disclaimer: *blink innocently* Who told you I own Tenchi Muyo! or Fushigi Yuugi? I may own copies of the videos and soundtracks, but I sure as hell don't own the real thing. Pity huh?  
  
Tsumi: Hello, again. Sorry this took longer than I had planned; SaiSaiciAngel and I have been working together to create an Allenby shrine/fansite, and we're finally on our way to getting it up! Yay! That, and I kinda screwed up my left wrist by trying to be a Crazy Flying Kid! (I fell off my friend's bunk bed. ^^;;)  
  
Onto the fic!  
  
Chapter Six: Can Things Get Any Worse?  
  
Yui smirked. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Miaka? You seem to be doing well."  
  
Miaka's eyes had widened considerably. "Yui-chan . . . How'd you know we'd be here?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Fools." Nakago said. "It was easy with how much noise you four made."  
  
Tasuki ran forward, tessen in hand. "Miaka, stand back!" He swung the tessen back. "Rekka Shien!" he yelled, throwing it forwards. Everyone looked afraid as all it did was release a miserable puff of smoke.  
  
"You must be Tasuki." Nakago remarked. "None of your attacks will work inside this barrier that I have erected, Suzaku Shichiseishi."  
  
"Then try this one, asshole!" Ryoko released an energy blast, not unlike the one she used against Kiyone when she was trying to arrest her. Nakago just smirked and held out his hand, making the energy bounce off his chi shield. Ryoko blanched. "Oh crap!"  
  
"Not bad. But it's not good enough." Nakago extended a hand forward. "Now, which of you wants to die first?"   
  
"Wait, Nakago." Ryoko saw something like relief and happiness in Miaka's eyes as Yui said this, which quickly turned to shock with her next words. "They are guests, aren't they? We should entertain them, shouldn't we?"  
  
Nakago lowered his hand. "Very well, Yui-sama. Take them to the dungeons."  
  
Everyone could only watch in shock as Miaka tackled one of the guards. Ryoko, instantly catching on, also attacked the guards, while Tasuki and Chichiri watched dumbfounded. Miaka turned to them and yelled, "Tasuki! Chichiri! Get out of here! Now!!"   
  
Ryoko watched, relieved, as Chichiri put a hand on Tasuki's shoulder and the two of them vanished. That was when she felt a pair of hands on her arms and she began to struggle. However, it wasn't with all of her strength. /Let them think I am about as weak as Miaka . . ./ she thought.  
  
"Yui-chan!" Miaka yelled as two guards picked her up. "Tamahome?! Where is Tamahome?!" She yelled.  
  
Yui looked hurt for a moment before cruelly turning her head to the side. "How should I know? Sleeping in his room, probably."  
  
Miaka looked shocked. "No . . . You're lying! He promised to meet me under this tree! He wouldn't break his promise! Tamahome! Tamahome!!" With Miaka screaming Tamahome's name over and over again, the two were carried off. Ryoko watched their surroundings carefully, and when they were far enough away from Nakago, she forced herself to vanish, leaving two stunned and outraged guards.  
  
Miaka was thrown into one of the many dungeon cells, landing hard on her bottom. "Now be quiet!" The guard said, locking the dungeon door.  
  
"Like fun I will!" She pulled out a bullhorn and began yelling "Tamahome!" over and over before the guard yelled at her to shut her trap.   
  
Miaka slid down to the floor. /Now what do I do? Tasuki, Chichiri, and Ryoko aren't here . . ./ Yui's comments echoed in her mind. /Yui-chan . . . Your eyes and voice were so cold. Have you really forgotten all about me?/  
  
She felt someone prodding her back. "Lemme alone. Can't you see I'm in a fond recollection?" As she turned around, she was greeted with an upside-down face, with bright yellow, cat-like eyes, and a head full of spiky blue hair. A decidedly familiar face . . . "Ryoko!"  
  
"How's it hangin'?" She asked, moving from her floating position to one sitting on the ground in front of Miaka.  
  
"Do I really have to answer?" Miaka suddenly got an idea. "Hey Ryoko, do you think you can blast us out of here?"  
  
Ryoko took a small look around. "Nope. I'd alert everyone where we were, if I didn't destroy the entire palace first."  
  
Miaka looked very disappointed as she looked at the ground dejectedly. Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "If you're up to it, I got a plan." Miaka looked up at Ryoko and blinked. Ryoko gave a sly smile and whispered her plan in Miaka's ear. Miaka looked surprised but nodded. Ryoko smiled and floated upward and hid herself in the shadows.  
  
"Oh mister studly guard." Miaka said. The guard's head peeked in and his eyes widened considerably. Miaka had hiked up her short skirt, revealing the full length of her legs. She had also unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her shoulder and just enough of her cleavage. "Please, kind sir, my leg hurts. Could you please rub it for me?" She shifted, giving the guard a full view from every possible angle. Ryoko almost ruined everything by laughing; seeing Miaka like this was just too funny. She clamped a hand over her mouth and continued watching.  
  
"M-m-me?" the guard stuttered, looking around.  
  
"Please, kind sir, I can't take it anymore." Miaka moaned.  
  
"I'm coming!" The guard said, unlocking the door. Once he was inside, Ryoko descended from the ceiling, sporting her 'Oni' mask again and stopped right in front of the man. After three seconds of total silence, he let out a horrific scream before passing out.  
  
Miaka looked up at Ryoko, who took off her mask, winked, and flashed her the V sign. Miaka smiled as she stood up and the two of them left the dungeons.  
  
After a few minutes, they came to where the hall split into two different hallways. "We should split up." Miaka said. Ryoko blinked and looked at her. She just smiled and looked up at the demon. "We'd have a better chance of finding either Chichiri and Tasuki or Tamahome and Kiyone." Ryoko blinked again and smiled, nodding once and heading in the hall to the left, while Miaka took the one to the right.  
  
It took Ryoko two minutes to figure out she was lost. /Damn, this wasn't a good idea!/ she thought to herself, muttering a few curses, when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Stopping and jerking her head to the left, she could only stare in shock. Right in front of her was Chiriko! "What the-"  
  
Chiriko's look alike put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. She instantly shut her mouth and looked at him, silently demanding an explanation. He sighed and stared intently at her. "You won't find your friend with the Suzaku Shichiseishi Tamahome." He said. She blinked as he looked down the hallway she would have been going down. A teal-haired youth walked down the hallway, dressed in all black, and looking very out of place. She watched perplexed as he asked a passing guard where 'Yui-sama' was, and, after receiving directions, gave his thanks and left.  
  
She looked back to where Chiriko's look alike was and saw that he had gone down the hallway she had come from. The only thing she could see of him was odd yo-yo like things disappearing around a corner. Just as she was going to go after him, something ran into her from behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scream was heard by a few other guards as they searched for Chichiri and Tasuki. "What was that scream?" One asked.  
  
"Let's go check it out." Another said and the guards left.  
  
Up in the tree, Chichiri let out a sigh of relief. "They're gone." He looked over to his right and noticed something odd about the bandit. "Tasuki, why are you happy no da?"  
  
Tasuki spun around. "I'm pissed off! We went and left Miaka and Ryoko like that!"  
  
"There wasn't anything we could do about it no da." Chichiri said, laying back against the tree trunk. "We couldn't have taken that many guards without our abilities, no da, so our best option was to escape na no da."  
  
That did very little to calm Tasuki. "And if something happens to either one of them?! I'd never be able to call myself a man!" he wailed.  
  
"No, neither of them will be harmed." Chichiri took off his mask and looked toward the Kutou palace. "That girl won't allow it."  
  
"Then what the hell do you suggest we do?!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
Chichiri placed his mask back on and smiled at Tasuki. "I've got an idea."  
  
Five minutes later found the two sneaking around the Kutou palace. As Tasuki rounded a corner, he ran into someone's back.  
  
Both of them let out a muffled curse and the person Tasuki ran into turned around, laser sword in hand, while Tasuki had whipped out his tessen. Both stared at each other and gave a visible sigh of relief.   
  
"Damnit Tasuki, don't scare me like that!" Ryoko hissed, making her laser sword disappear.  
  
"I could say the damn thing, woman." Tasuki said, placing his tessen in its holder.  
  
"Ryoko, where's Miaka no da?" Chichiri asked. Ryoko blinked and placed her hand on her hip.  
  
"I don't know. We went opposite directions about ten minutes ago." Ryoko replied before turning very serious. "Something is really wrong about this – I just saw someone who didn't quite fit in here asking where 'Yui-sama' was."  
  
"Someone that didn't quite fit in no da?" Chichiri inquired.  
  
"Yeah, kinda like he was a foreigner or something." Ryoko replied.   
  
Chichiri's mask creased in thought. "Miaka . . . she isn't safe no da." He said worried.  
  
"So, let's go find her! Fry anyone who gets in the way!" Tasuki said, reaching for his tessen again.  
  
"I agree, let's kick some ass!" Ryoko said.  
  
Chichiri turned to the two of them. "I have a better idea no da . . ." Tasuki and Ryoko blinked at the grinning monk, suddenly very uneasy.  
  
Two minutes found the two tied to one of the blue pillars in the Kutou palace, a fake Chichiri by Ryoko's left side, both gagged and glaring daggers at the real Chichiri. Chichiri just smiled and transformed into Nakago. "Now you two just stay there, I'll be back in a few minutes, no da."  
  
Both Ryoko and Tasuki said something akin to a few curse words as Chichiri strode away. Ryoko glared some more at the space where Chichiri was, thinking of a hundred and one things to do to the monk when she got her hands on him. Tasuki, in the mean time, was struggling against his bonds, trying to loosen them or break them; which ever happened first. As he struggled, he kept stepping to his left side, until his hand brushed against hers.  
  
Ryoko's eyes widened and a faint blush crept across her face at the little electric sparks that one touch created. Tasuki had a similar reaction and scooted as much as he possibly could away from her. /What the hell is going on?!/ Ryoko asked mentally. /Why does Tasuki have that affect on me?!/ She growled in frustration, not understanding what was going on.  
  
Tasuki tried to bite his bottom lip; just as embarrassed and frustrated as Ryoko. He stopped struggling momentarily as he caught himself almost looking at Ryoko. /Damnit Genrou, get ahold of yourself! You don't LIKE women, they're BAD./  
  
/How could one so beautiful be bad?/  
  
Tasuki froze. What had he just thought? No, no, no, he hadn't just had that thought. /What are you thinking Genrou? Sure, she's pretty . . . and you've seen pretty women before . . . but not one like . . . Okay, stop thinking!/  
  
At the sound of footsteps approaching, both heads jerked up to see Nakago (the real one or Chichiri in disguise neither of them could tell) dragging a certain brown-haired priestess by the arm . . .  
  
"Tasuki! Ryoko!" Miaka made to move toward them, when Nakago held out his hand as if to send a chi blast at Miaka. Both Tasuki and Ryoko tensed and watched wide eyed . . .  
  
As Nakago place a hand on Miaka's head and said "Just kidding."  
  
Miaka looked at Nakago disbelievingly. "'Just kidding'? Don't tell me . . . Chichiri?!" With a faint 'pop' and a small smoke cloud, Chichiri stood where Nagako was, smiling and sporting a V sign.  
  
Tasuki finally managed to remove the cloth around his mouth and he yelled, "Damnit Chichiri, why the hell did you go and tie us up for?!"  
  
"And what the f^&% is with the fake Chichiri?!" Ryoko yelled as the bonds 'mysteriously' became untied and fell to the ground.  
  
"You two wouldn't stop talking about a frontal assault and wouldn't listen to reason no da." he transformed back into Nakago. "So, what do you think Miaka? Was I convincing na no da?" The sight of a unconscious miko made Chichiri sweatdrop and laugh nervously. "Guess it was too convincing no da . . ."  
  
After ten minutes of reviving and then calming down the miko, they were finally able to talk.   
  
"Jeez, Chichiri, you scared the living daylights out of me! I thought you were the real Nakago!" Miaka said.  
  
"I'm sorry Miaka, but this disguise lets me move around the palace more easily no da." He transformed into Nakago again and looked into the priestess's face. "Please forgive my foolishness no da."  
  
Miaka paled. "Stop it, you're scaring me!"  
  
Tasuki snorted. "Forget him Miaka-hey, what's wrong with your arm?" As Tasuki's hand closed on her arm, she let out a scream. His eyes widened as he let go. "Your arms broken, isn't it?!"  
  
"Miaka, who did this to you?" Chichiri asked.  
  
Ryoko caught something go through Miaka's eyes as she put on a fake smile and said "Oh! I got this when I was escaping from my cell." She caught Ryoko's gaze and silently begged her not to say anything. Ryoko raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a thing. "Anyway, we should go look for Tamahome and-"  
  
"Miaka, you stay here." Chichiri said firmly. "Ryoko and I will go look for Tamahome and Kiyone." With that said, he gave his kasa to Tasuki and transformed into Nakago. Before taking flight, Ryoko gave one more glance to Miaka and floated up toward the ceiling.  
  
"I've got a real bad feeling about this . . ." Ryoko remarked quietly to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woah, five pages . . . the most I have ever written!  
  
SessyRyo: Like the Tas/Ryo scene? Just for you! ^_^ And don't kill Nakago just yet; I wanna piece of him too!  
  
Paru-chan: My God, can your review get any ruder? I'm glad you like my fic and all, but come on, there's no need to make me think you gave me a really bad flame because of a cliffie, now is there? Oh, and before I forget, I was half-asleep when I wrote my thank you notes to my reviewers in the last chapter, so if I missed a few words, I apologize. (I noticed it when I reread my notes that I forgot to add 'more frequently than normal' in my thank you to you, Paru.)  
  
Please, people, review! Azure-neko, XellossShoujo and Burnedshadow have an excuse, but please . . . two reviews is pretty sad. 


	7. Sure, Things Can and Do Get Alot Worse

Messing With Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. (I'm too tired to think of another way to say this)  
  
Tsumi: Hi again people! Ain't ya 'll proud? It didn't take nearly as long as it normally did for chapter seven to come out! Especially that I was spending most of my time at the State Fair. Well, now that I'm broke, I have plenty of time to write the rest of this. (Some Nakago look-alike mugged me while I was there! And, damnit, he took my fifty bucks and Fushigi Yuugi manga! The bastard!!!)  
  
Anyway, onto the fic!  
  
Chapter Seven: Sure, Things Can and Do Get A Lot Worse  
  
Chichiri and Ryoko crept quietly through the Kutou Palace, talking quietly. "Miaka's hiding something, no da."  
  
Ryoko nodded. "Her arm wasn't broken when I helped her escape. It looks like someone did that to her."  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this whole thing no da."  
  
"You ain't the only one."  
  
"I think we should look for Kiyone-san first, no da. I think it's obvious that she isn't with Tamahome na no da."  
  
Another nod. "Where should we start then?"  
  
Chichiri paused. "Let's check the dungeons. I have a feeling that she may be down there."  
  
As the two headed down to the dungeons, two pairs of eyes watched them. The first with a slight bit of worry, while the other with a decidedly evil expression, which mirrored the grin on his face. /Fools./ Nakago thought. He turned to the boy beside him. "Suboshi." Chiriko's look alike looked up at the shogun. "Go inform Tamahome about the development."   
  
Suboshi nodded and turned to find Tamahome. After getting as far away from Nakago as possible, he bit his lip. /Do I really want them getting hurt? Aniki, what should I do?/  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn, this place is dreary."  
  
"You can say that again, no da."  
  
The dungeons, further down from where Miaka was held, were much more daunting than either had expected. They had the smell of mildew and blood, and there was nearly no light, except for the few torches that lit the hall. It was cold and the faint 'plip' sound of water dripping would probably be the only thing that would keep someone from going insane.  
  
Ryoko was floating above the ground, eyes darting from one side to the next, looking for something, while Chichiri had transformed back to his original self, eyes also scanning the dark corridor.   
  
Kiyone's eyes flickered half-way open when she heard footsteps approaching. /God, don't let it be the blonde asshole . . ./ she thought. Already, she felt like passing out again; the pain was undescribable, like her whole body was on fire, and her vision was grey around the edges. However, what she saw made her think she was hallucinating. /It can't be . . ./ She thought before she gave voice to it. "Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko blinked and turned to her left. What she saw made her blood run cold. "Oh sh*t, Kiyone!" Chichiri blinked as Ryoko floated into the cell on their left. With a muttered spell, he unlocked the cell door and rushed in. He felt himself gasp at what he saw.  
  
Kiyone was hanging limply by her wrists from the ceiling with multiple cris-cross wounds covering her body from shoulders to toe. Red welts and newly broken skin were the result of recent floggings, while the older ones were already beginning to show signs of infection. Her breathing was labored, but she was smiling weakly at Ryoko. "Hey . . ." She said.  
  
"Look what that blonde bastard did to you!" Ryoko exclaimed. Chichiri muttered another spell, and the chains around her wrists vanished. She fell heavily into Ryoko's arms and winced in pain.  
  
"We need to get her to Mitsukake as soon as possible, no da." Chichiri said, gently taking Kiyone from Ryoko. Ryoko raised an eyebrow and Chichiri just shrugged. "You're the only one who can attack, no da." He said, lifting Kiyone into his arms.  
  
"But little good that will do." Three pairs of eyes turned to where the voice originated from and out from the shadows stepped out Nakago. "You won't be leaving here alive." He said with a smile.  
  
"Drop . . . dead . . . ass . . . hole." Kiyone rasped, fire burning in her eyes.  
  
Nakago smirked. "Still defiant I see." Kiyone managed a weak smirk, while Ryoko stepped in front of Chichiri and Kiyone.  
  
"Chichiri, get Kiyone out of here, now!" She whispered. Chichiri nodded and teleported out of the cell with Kiyone. Ryoko looked at the shogun and smirked. "Now, it's payback, you blonde asshole." She let loose an energy blast like the one she used earlier against him. He smirked again and created a chi barrier, but his smirk faded into a frown as Ryoko also teleported out of the cell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri had picked a random spot to teleport to, and found that they were about two halls down from where Miaka and Tasuki were. He looked down at the girl in his arms with worry. She looked back up at him and sightly cocked her head to the side. "What's you're name?" She asked weakly.  
  
Chichiri gave a soft smile. "Suzaku Shichiseishi Chichiri." He said.  
  
"So, you're . . . another one like . . . Tamahome, ne?" Chichiri froze slightly.  
  
"Do you know where Tamahome is, Kiyone-san?"  
  
Kiyone gave something like a weak laugh. "I'm sorry . . . but I don't."   
  
Chichiri nodded and headed down the corridor, slow enough not to jostle Kiyone around, and blinked as he rounded a corner. Was it possible or was there a flamed-haired bandit tied to a post complete with tessen, fangs, earrings and necklace right in front of him? "Tasuki, what are you doing here, no da?"  
  
"UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW! DAMNIT, MIAKA'S THE ONE WHO DID THIS!!"  
  
Chichiri didn't waste time, as he gently laid Kiyone on the ground, untied Tasuki's bonds, and lifted Kiyone into his arms again.  
  
Tasuki blinked as he looked at the now unconscious Kiyone. "Who's she and what the hell happened to her?"  
  
"Her name is Kiyone, Ryoko's friend, no da." Chichiri said. "Nakago tortured her."  
  
Tasuki's eyes had widened. "Sh*t!" He said. He blinked and looked around. "Where's Ryoko?" he asked.  
  
"She'll be joining us shortly, no da." Chichiri said. "Let's concentrate on finding Miaka now, na no da. She's in danger by herself."   
  
Tasuki nodded and the two headed to where Tamahome said he would meet Miaka, one thought floating through his mind. /Please, be OK, Ryoko . . ./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now die, Suzaku no Miko." As Tamahome swung his weapon back to put an end to the life of Miaka, Tasuki jumped forward, taking the blow that was meant for his Miko, and carried her to safety.  
  
"Tasuki! Are you alright, no da?" Chichiri said, laying Kiyone down on the grass beside him.  
  
"I'm fine, but Miaka . . .!"  
  
"Miaka, speak to us, no da!"  
  
"She's unconscious. I'm amazed that she lasted this long, hurt as badly as she is."  
  
Tamahome held his weapon in front of him. "Suzaku Shichiseishi. You saved me the trouble of looking for you."  
  
Chichiri gaped. "Tamahome? Whose side are you on no da?!"  
  
"You're the one who broke Miaka's arm . . . am I right, Tamahome?!" Rage laced every letter, and amber eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm right, aren't I?" Tasuki stood up and turned to face Tamahome.  
  
"Tasuki, calm down, no da!"  
  
"Not just her arm . . . she was looking forward to seeing you and you completely destroyed her feelings. No matter what the reason, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!!"  
  
Tamahome smirked. "You won't forgive me? Then what will you do?"  
  
"Bash your head in!"  
  
"Tasuki, stop this no da! Tamahome's a Suzaku Shichiseishi, he's one of US!"  
  
"Shut the hell up! I would never do anything like this! Is that what friends do?!" Thus, the battle between friends began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri winced as Tasuki was literally beat into a pulp. After Miaka had awoken and begged Tasuki not to kill Tamahome, he refused to raise his fists in self defense. /If this keeps up,/ Chichiri thought, /Tasuki will be killed no da./ He visibly flinched when the bandit was sent into a tree by Tamahome.  
  
Bruised and bloody, Tasuki managed a laugh. "You aren't too smart are you buddy? You thought it would take that to finish me off."  
  
"You're right." Tamahome said. "I should stop playing around."  
  
Tasuki turned to look at the monk. "Chichiri! Find Ryoko and get the hell outta here! Do it while I buy some time!"  
  
Chichiri didn't want to abandon Tasuki to his fate, but he had little choice. He raised his hand to teleport himself, Miaka, and Kiyone out of there, and found his power blocked. /Nakago's around here somewhere!/ Chichiri thought alarmed. /He's been planning this all along!/ Desperate, Chichiri teleported the other two and himself into the bushes in an attempt to hide them from the shogun's view.  
  
True to his thoughts, the shogun appeared in-between of Tasuki and Tamahome. Tasuki smiled. "So you finally show yourself . . ." /I'll take the chance./ Tasuki leapt up into the air, whipping out his tessen and yelling "I've been waiting for this!"  
  
Nakago just looked up at him, the blue character 'heart' flashing before Tasuki was hit with a chi blast. Tasuki laid on the ground, unmoving. "Fool. Your powers no longer work inside this barrier." The blonde glanced at Tamahome. "He was quite an annoying distraction, wasn't he?" Tamahome just smirked.  
  
"I . . . ain't out yet . . ." Tasuki said, lifting his head up to look at Nakago.  
  
"Still alive? Well, that won't be the case for long." As Nakago held out his hand to blast Tasuki into oblivion, an energy disk flew toward him from above, screaming as it went. Turning around, Nakago created a chi barrier to protect himself from the blast. Everyone looked up and saw Ryoko's silhouette in front of the moon.  
  
"Forget me already asshole?" Ryoko asked, hand on her hip, gold eyes glowing with anger.  
  
Nakago smirked. "Of course not, though you'll be nothing but history soon."  
  
Ryoko growled, holding both of her hands forward. "We'll see about that!" An energy ball was created in her hands and shot many blasts, all of which Nakago deflected with just one hand. Ryoko gasped.  
  
"You are fun to play with, but I have no time to deal with you." Nakago sent multiple chi blasts toward Ryoko, who either moved to the side or disappeared to avoid them. After the sixth blast, however, she found that she wasn't so lucky after all. The blast managed to catch her left side and she winced. Everything stood still for a total of five seconds, only with Ryoko's last thought flashing through her head.  
  
/Tasuki . . . minna . . . sorry I failed./  
  
Ryoko let a blood-curling scream, flying into the bushes right next to Miaka, Chichiri, and Kiyone. (AN: Think Ep. 28 when Ryoko faced Kagato)  
  
Tasuki watched the scene with wide eyes, shocked beyond words before he saw red. "You bastard!" He yelled, struggling to his feet, the character 'wing' glowing brightly on his arm. "You're gonna pay!"   
  
Nakago's eyes widened in surprise as he felt Tasuki's chi increase, as did Chichiri's, before a cracking and shattering sound caught his attention. Looking up, Chichiri saw the barrier placed by Nakago cracking under Tasuki's chi. When Chichiri felt the shogun's barrier completely break, he teleported all five of them back to Konan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seventh chapter completely done!  
  
SessyRyo: I thought about making Ryoko the decoy, but then you wouldn't get the Tas/Ryo scene. And I didn't say you couldn't kill Nakago, just let me have a piece of him first ^_^ I'll even gift wrap him for you when I'm done with him, OK?  
  
AzureNeko and Xelloss Shoujo: Welcome back! I'm jealous as well that you two got to go to a con and I didn't. No cons are ever held here, the Capital of the Middle of Nowhere. (AKA: New Mexico) *pout*  
  
Sw33tSaiyanPrincess (CHELLE): You're allowed to like Nakago, but I see him as a bastard that should burn in one of the eight worst hells. *nods firmly* But, I'm glad you like my story! 


	8. And After That

Messing With Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages  
  
Disclaimer: Ya'll should know this by now. I don't own!!!!  
  
Tsumi: I'm on a roll! Third chapter of a month out! That's a record for lil' me! Onto the fic!  
  
Chapter Eight: And After That  
  
The entire Konan palace was in an uproar with the return of Miaka, Tasuki, Chichiri, Ryoko and Kiyone. Of all the plans they made, only one had worked, at no minor cost either. Both Miaka's arm and her spirit were shattered and Ryoko had a large wound in her side that was still slowly bleeding. The two who took the worst of it were Tasuki and Kiyone. The only thing that Tasuki didn't seem to break was his vocal cords and Kiyone kept drifting in and out of consciousness from fever.  
  
The resident healer, Mitsukake, faced a dilemma. His powers could only be used once a day, but there were four who needed immediate treatment. Miaka was the miko, so, logically, she should be treated first. However, Tasuki had dislocated and broken bones, as well as bruises that covered his entire body and wounds with dried blood on them. Kiyone was currently on the verge of death and Ryoko was already slightly pale from blood loss.   
  
Miaka was the first one to speak, the first words she said since the incident.  
  
"I . . . I can wait Mitsukake. Please use your powers on one of the others first. They need it more than I do . . ."   
  
"What the hell are you waitin' for?! Heal Kiyone or Ryoko first, ya damn idiot! I'm not made of glass ya know and . . ." he felt a jab against his injured ribs. ".....OOOOWWWWWW!!!!! NURIKO THAT F^&%IN' HURTS!!"  
  
Nuriko just smiled. "Just trying to find out when you developed that big caring heart of yours is all."  
  
Ryoko looked up at Mitsukake with a strained smirk. "I heal fast enough. Heal Kiyone first."  
  
Mitsukake looked over to Chichiri, who was still holding Kiyone, and smiled. "I'll heal Kiyone-san first."  
  
Only a few minutes later, a flash of green light filled the room Kiyone had been given and disappeared, taking with it all of the wounds Kiyone had acquired on her body. The steady rise and fall of her chest indicated she was fast asleep. "It is done." Mitsukake said. "I will bandage Miaka, Tasuki and Ryoko and we should all rest as well." As he began ushering everyone else out of the room, he caught a slight hesitance in the monk. "You may stay if you wish, Chichiri." He said with a smile and shut the door.  
  
Chichiri pulled a chair over to Kiyone's bedside and took off his mask, running a hand over his face. /Am I going crazy?/ He asked himself. /The voice I heard yell for help yesterday in my head is similar to Kiyone-san's. Was it just my imagination or was she truly calling out to me?/ Looking down at the woman he was keeping vigil over, he let his thoughts wander to what happened in a mere twelve hours . . . Tamahome's betrayal, rescuing Miaka from Nakago, how pretty Kiyone was without the injuries.  
  
Chichiri froze. /Where had that thought come from no da?/ Sighing and shaking his head slightly, he cleared his mind and tried to find a semi-comfortable position, before falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OW! OW! OH F^%&, OH F^%&!! OWWWWWW!!!! Damnit Mitsukake, can't you be gentler?! I'm dyin' here!"  
  
Mitsukake gave him a serious glance. "Three broken ribs, a broken arm and leg, multiple abrasions and cuts over your body, if that didn't kill you, nothing will."  
  
"That's no excuse for treatin' people like people, ya butcher!"  
  
"Once I recover my powers, I'll heal you, alright?"  
  
"Hell no! You're healing Ryoko first!" Mitsukake raised an eyebrow and Tasuki flushed red. "Or Miaka. Whoever needs it more." He then broke eye contact and looked off to the side.  
  
Mitsukake smirked and chuckled quietly as he bandaged Tasuki's arm. Tasuki looked back over to him and glared. "What the hell are you laughing about?"  
  
"It seems that our dear fang-boy developed a crush on Ryoko." Mitsukake said in a slightly teasing voice, which was odd for the healer.  
  
Tasuki's eyes bulged and he turned an even deeper shade of red. "No! Hell no! I hate women, remember?! There's no way in hell I could like Ryoko like that!" He then turned his head to the side again and tried to get his raging blush under control.  
  
Mitsukake just smiled and continued his work, one thought floating though his head. /No matter how many times you may say it's not true, deep down, you know it is./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoko was the last one to be bandaged, since she had insisted Mitsukake bandage Miaka's arm first. As she was being treated, she couldn't help but think back to what exactly happened during the fight. /Nakago's power . . . why did it seem similar to the Jurai Power?/ She clenched her eyes shut and forced herself not to whimper when Mitsukake hit a sensitive spot.  
  
"Sorry, Ryoko." Mitsukake apologized.  
  
"It's fine." She replied distractedly.   
  
Mitsukake blinked. "Something on your mind?"  
  
Ryoko's gold eyes looked over to where Mitsukake was sitting and she sighed. "Just making a note of something."  
  
Mitsukake wanted to question her further, but the door opened and Chiriko walked in. Tying the last bandage he stood, Tama-neko jumping onto his shoulder. "Take care." he said.  
  
"Ryoko-san, would you like me to play something?"  
  
Ryoko blinked before closing her eyes. "Sure, why not?" Chiriko sat down and began to play, the melody haunting and somewhat forlorn. After a few minutes, Ryoko opened her eyes. "Hey, Chiriko," She looked over to him and saw that she had his attention. "Did you manage to follow us to Kutou, or do you have a twin?"   
  
The melody Chiriko was playing stopped suddenly and he looked at Ryoko with wide eyes. Ryoko just blinked, suddenly suspicious. "I-I don't know-"  
  
"Don't lie to me, Chiriko!" Ryoko yelled at the boy, the stress of the day getting to her. "I know what I saw there, and so help me, you are going to explain it!" She stood up, creating her laser sword as an added means of 'persuasion'.   
  
Chiriko looked ready to grab his flute and place a ten-foot barrier between himself and Ryoko, but the look on her face told him not to risk it. That was when his savior walked in.  
  
"Ryoko, I thought you would like something to eat." Nuriko's cheery voice greeted as he stepped into the room with a tray full of food, eyes closed as he smiled cheerily. Ryoko managed to put away her energy sword before Nuriko could see. When Nuriko opened his eyes, he looked at Ryoko, who seemed to be glaring hatefully at Chiriko, then at Chiriko, who was as pale as a sheet. "Is something wrong?" He asked.  
  
Chiriko seemed to jump and clumsily grabbing his flute, he rushed outside, muttering "Nothing! Nothing at all!"  
  
Nuriko just blinked then looked toward Ryoko, who had just sat back down on her bed. "Did something happen?"  
  
Ryoko shook her head. "It's nothing to worry about." Ryoko gave him a mischievous smile and disappeared only to reappear floating in the air level with him and looking intently at what he brought. "So, whatta bring the injured one?"  
  
Nuriko laughed. "All your favorites of course!" As the two fell into conversation, all thought of the incident faded out of their minds.  
  
But it remained in Chiriko's.  
  
Going into his room, he let out a breath of relief. Chiriko-or Amiboshi as he was also known as-bit his lip. Was it that Ryoko saw his twin during her small visit to the Kutou palace, or did she have a psychic gift among many of the other abilities she possessed? Sighing, he began to undo the bindings on his arm.  
  
He needed to talk to his twin about the whole thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiyone moaned and opened her eyes. /Where?/ She thought hazily, before remembering the events of last night. Her rescue from the dungeons in Kutou palace, and passing out in the blue haired monk's arms. /So, that leaves where am I now? And why don't I have anymore injuries?/ Sitting up, she suddenly caught sight of someone beside her bed. She could only blink in surprise at the sight before her.  
  
Chichiri sat in a chair pulled up beside her bed, kesa draped over his shoulders like a blanket, arms crossed, mask off. His head nodded up and down on a regular basis as he slept, and sun streamed in through the open window, making him seem like something one would see in a dreamlike haze. /Chichiri-san, why did you stay up for me?/ Kiyone thought. Looking at the post beside her bed, she saw the smiling face Chichiri had first used to greet her with. /A mask?/ She wondered quietly, before lowering her eyes, catching sight of the scar across his eye. /Probably to hide that scar . . ./ She thought rationally.   
  
As the bed she was on creaked as she shifted, Chichiri's eye fluttered open. Looking up, he caught Kiyone's gaze and his eye widened. "Oh! Kiyone-san! I didn't know you were awake no da!" Grabbing his mask, he started to put it on when Kiyone stopped him with a question.  
  
"Why is it that you wear that, Chichiri-san?"  
  
Chichiri blinked. "My scar makes most people uncomfortable no da." He said, moving to place his mask back on.  
  
"It doesn't bother me." Kiyone said truthfully. Chichiri blinked again and placed his mask back on the post. Kiyone smiled and looked around the room again. "Where are we exactly?"  
  
"Konan palace." Chichiri said, slightly amused as Kiyone's eyes widened in surprise.   
  
She looked back at him and tilted her head slightly. "I was also wondering, how long was I out? And, how are all of my injuries healed?"  
  
Chichiri smiled. "You were sleeping maybe a day, no da. And for your second question, Mitsukake used his powers to heal you na no da."  
  
Kiyone nodded before looking around the room again. She sighed as she thought of something. /Be careful what you wish for, it'll most likely come true./   
  
"Kiyone-san, are you hungry?" Chichiri asked. "I'm pretty sure you didn't have anything to eat in Kutou no da . . ."  
  
Kiyone nodded. "Yeah, I am hungry." She said.  
  
Chichiri stood and placed his mask on. "I'll go get you something then, no da."  
  
"Thank you, Chichiri-san." Chichiri nodded and proceeded to leave when Kiyone stopped him again. "Um, Chichiri-san?"  
  
"Yes, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Can you please just call me Kiyone?" She asked shyly.  
  
Chichiri smiled from under his mask. "Only if you call me Chichiri, no da." Kiyone nodded and with that settled, Chichiri left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki kept his eyes shut, though he was awake. /Damn . . . why couldn't I get much sleep last night?/ His mind went back to Mitsukake's comment. 'It seems that our dear fang-boy developed a crush on Ryoko.' /Could Mitsukake be right?/   
  
Tasuki gave himself a mental slap. /Don't you even think about it Genrou! You grew up with six women! They are nothing but BAD NEWS! Get it though your head, fang-boy!/ He let out a sigh. /But then, why was I so angry when Ryoko was blasted by that blonde bastard? Or, when she fell on me, why didn't I want to let her go?/ He groaned quietly as he realized the only possible answer. /Way to go, Genrou. You fell for a damn woman!/  
  
Opening his eyes, he looked up at the ceiling, blinking his amber eyes as they adjusted to the sunlit room. "Now the only thing is if she feels the same way . . ." He said out loud.  
  
"If who feels the same way?" Tasuki jumped as two yellow eyes suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
"Damnit woman, don't do that!" He yelled as Ryoko materialized, floating above him.   
  
Ryoko just smirked and sat cross-legged. "You still didn't answer my question, fang-boy. Who are you talking about?"  
  
Tasuki looked away. "No one . . ." he muttered.   
  
Ryoko's eyebrows furrowed and she floated to the way he was facing and kneeled by the bed. "You normally don't act like this." She pointed out bluntly. "Come on, Gen-chan, tell me!"  
  
Tasuki raised an eyebrow. "Gen-chan?" He asked. Ryoko blushed lightly.  
  
"It sounded cute . . ." She muttered, lowering her eyes.  
  
Tasuki gave his trademark fanged grin. "And when the hell did I become cute to you?" He asked.  
  
Ryoko blanched. "I-I neversaidthatyouwere!" She said quickly, her blush deepening. "I think I should be leaving . . ." She said, standing up quickly, and regretting it just as fast. She bit her lip and placed her hand over her left side.  
  
"You alright, Ryoko?" Tasuki asked, concern rising in him.  
  
Ryoko clenched her eyes shut. "Damn, I have to get that bastard back the next time I see him." She sat down on the bed beside Tasuki, the pain slowly starting to ebb away.  
  
"Didn't Mitsukake heal you yet?" He asked.  
  
"I told him to use it on Miaka first." She said.  
  
Tasuki growled. "I told him to heal you first damnit!"  
  
Ryoko blinked and turned to him. "You did?" Tasuki's eyes widened and he flushed bright red.   
  
It was at that moment that Chiriko ran in. "Tasuki!" He froze as he caught sight of Ryoko. He swallowed hard and forced himself to continue. "The guards say that Tamahome's come back!" He said before hastily leaving.   
  
Tasuki growled. "Damnit, doesn't that guy know when to stop?!" He sat up slowly, trying not to put much weight on his broken arm. /F^%&! How the hell am I supposed to walk when I can barely stand?!/ When he opened his eyes, he saw a walking stick held out in front of him. Looking up at Ryoko, he gave her a trademark fanged grin and with her help, they made their way outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chichiri, isn't there anything we can do to stop them?" Kiyone pleaded with Chichiri, watching the battle between Tamahome and Hotohori with wide eyes.  
  
"I wish I could no da." Chichiri replied. "But if I interfere now, both of them might die. Can't you see it? Hotohori-sama has committed all of his chi and fury into this duel na no da." Kiyone bit her lip and continued watching as the battle became even more heated.  
  
"Tamahome!" At the worst possible moment, Miaka suddenly appeared. "Tamahome, this isn't like you! Please stop!"  
  
In his crazed state, he turned to kill his true target and . . .  
  
"Tamahome!!!" Miaka cried out in horror as her lover's body fell to the ground. Hotohori lifted his sword, now coated with Tamahome's blood from the fatal wound he had dealt him.  
  
Miaka cradled Tamahome's body, tears streaming down her face. "Tamahome you promised . . . you promised you'd never leave me . . ."  
  
Hearing her voice, Tamahome opened his eyes, hand reaching for his fallen sword. Miaka saw the action and her eyes watered. "Tamahome . . . if that is what you want, do it." Tamahome's eyes widened and Miaka continued. "I'll happily die for you, if that's what you want. Tamahome . . . I just want you to be happy."  
  
"Mi . . . Miaka?" At the different tone of Tamahome's voice, Miaka looked up and saw the mark of 'Oni' shining brightly on his forehead. "Miaka . . . I'm so sorry . . ."  
  
Miaka smiled, tears still streaming down her face. "Mitsukake!" She yelled.  
  
At his miko's request, Mitsukake put his gifts to use. "Don't worry, Miaka, everything will be alright." Miaka nodded, swiping at her tears ineffectively, glad that her lover's soul had been redeemed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki sat glaring at Tamahome from across the table, who pleasantly conversed with Kiyone while eating. Finally growing tired of his intense gaze, Tamahome looked directly at Tasuki and sighed. "Not hungry?" He asked.  
  
Tasuki resisted the urge to snort. "Just the sight of you makes me sick." He said.  
  
Tamahome blinked innocently. "Tasuki, we've just met. I don't understand why you seem to hold some personal grudge against me."  
  
A red vein began to pop out of Tasuki's forehead as he recalled 'traumatic' events. "P-PERSONAL GRUDGE!!!! AND YOU DARE TO SAY WE JUST MET??!?!?!?! WHO THE HELL THINK BASHED ME IN?!?!? IT WAS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And thus, another battle between friends began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seventh Chapter done! Keep on the lookout for chapter eight.  
  
SessyRyo: Okay I can take your praise one of two ways: I can either be modest or I can be stuck up about it . . . *ponder* For once, I choose the latter. *insert Naga laugh* Yes, all bow before me! And, I've got something we should do . . . we should ask Washuu-san to create a cloning device to replicate many Nakagos so we can torture him more than once!  
  
Sw33tSaiyanPrincess: Oh my God I converted you into a Nakago hater! ^_^ Now I just have to get the rest of Fushigi Yuugi and then I can die in peace.   
  
Burnedshadow: *is jealous* I can't believe it, you MET Watase-sama?!?! *bows before Burnedshadow* And, fresh from the Nakago Cloning Device © , here's a Nakago for you to torture *shoves new Nakago to Burnedshadow* Oh, and you need this! *hands Burnedshadow a chainsaw* Have fun kiddies! *laughs maniacally* 


	9. Surprises Before the Day of the Summonin...

Messing With Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Tenchi Muyo! or Fushigi Yuugi, but, sadly, all I own are DVDs.  
  
Tsumi: And here is chapter nine! I also caught a mistake on the last chapter, but it was in my author's notes. Please don't hold it against me!!!  
  
And one last thing: The first scene of this chapter is going to go somewhat slow and you all are going to hate me for the second scene, especially you, Sessy-chan.   
  
Chapter Nine: Surprises Before The Day Of The Summoning  
  
Kiyone smiled as she stretched her arms and opened her eyes. No doubt, that had been the most comfortable sleep she ever had. She smiled bitter sweetly. Sure, she loved being a Galaxy Police officer, but when you're on earth, that pay doesn't even cover rent. /Add to that an air-head for a partner and it's no wonder I can't enjoy things like this everyday; I'm too busy paying medical bills./   
  
Laughing quietly to herself, she sat up, stretching her arms again, a somewhat sad look crossing her face. /Eventually, I have to go back to that life, don't I? Ryoko and I, no matter what friends we've made here and how much we like it . . . we have to go back./ Sighing, she thought about how much fun she actually had with the Suzaku Shichiseishi.   
  
It had been two days since her rescue from Kutou, and they've been the best two days of her life. The Suzaku Shichiseishi were as warm and open hearted as Tenchi's grandfather was when he asked her to stay at their home until she and Mihoshi could find a place to live. Each one with their own unique personality, likes and dislikes, and overall, friendliness.  
  
She already knew Tamahome was somewhat of a gentleman, even if he was slightly obsessed with money. She thought that she was developing a schoolgirl crush on the teal-haired youth, but that was dismissed when Miaka had contacted them in Kutou.  
  
Speaking of the miko, she held no grudges against her. She and Tamahome seemed to be pretty much in love, and she was happy for the both of them. Miaka was also quite naive, being younger than herself, that was to be expected. To Kiyone, it felt as if she had a younger sister that she had to take care of and protect.  
  
Hotohori, she mused, was just as Tamahome said: a great, kind ruler, but too much of a narcist for her taste. /Well,/ Kiyone thought. /Better than a stuck up narcist princess. At least Hotohori knows when to be modest./  
  
Kiyone smiled as she thought of Nuriko. The two had become fast friends, easily talking about anything and everything. It was odd, Kiyone had mused, but it was like having an older sister to talk to.  
  
She had to laugh at the thought of Tasuki. He acted very masculine and somewhat like a jerk at times, but she noticed how he seemed to get as shy as a schoolboy when Ryoko talked to him. /Tasuki and Ryoko . . . not a bad pair . . ./ She thought at the time.  
  
She was also grateful to Mitsukake. He had not only healed her, but had also made sure she was alright afterwards. He reminded her of a quieter, taller, and, um, less insane version of Washuu. And as an added bonus, Tama-neko was so cute!  
  
She hadn't caught sight of Chiriko at all in her stay there. She had only caught his voice one time when he was talking to Mitsukake, and thought it sounded familiar from somewhere. She found it odd that he seemed to be avoiding her.  
  
Finally, there was Chichiri. She couldn't begin to explain him and how he had helped her in so many ways. The first night in Konan Palace, she had a nightmare about the blonde shogun and the torture she had been put though. She woke up screaming and in a cold sweat, and had been rocking herself to calm down, when Chichiri had knocked on the door to her room and asked if she was alright. It had taken nearly an hour for her to calm down enough to go back to sleep and Chichiri had stayed with her the whole time, telling her that it would be alright and that nothing was going to happen to her.  
  
Kiyone found herself blushing at the memory. "Stop it." She growled to herself. "You're turning into a fangirl."  
  
Getting up, she got dressed and after brushing her long blue hair, she decided to go to Ryoko's room, if anything, to drag the demon from bed to get some breakfast. Smiling she started walking to said demon's room when she bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry . . ." She trailed off as she got a good look at the boy. Greenish-blonde hair, blue eyes, and a decidedly familiar look. "S-Suboshi?!" She exclaimed.  
  
Amiboshi's eyes widened. Shun had told him about Kiyone and about the fact that he had helped her by making sure her wounds didn't start to fester while she was there. He had also said that he should avoid her because if she saw him, she would blow his cover. He was now in fear for his life; either the Suzaku Shichiseishi were going to kill him or Nakago was going to beat him so badly he would wish to die. He had the idea of knocking Kiyone unconscious with a melody, and was about to do that, when the look on her face caught him by surprise.  
  
She wasn't angry with him, that much he could tell. She looked more surprised than anything, and also a little confused. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "You must be Suboshi's twin, Amiboshi, ne?" He blinked in surprised and tried to form an explanation when she cut him off. "Your twin tried talking to me to keep me conscious, and I remembered him mentioning that he had a twin brother that was also a Seriyuu Shichiseishi." She smiled at him kindly. "Mind telling me why you're here, Amiboshi, and why you're impersonating Chiriko?"   
  
He started as she said this and another wave of fear passed through his system. "Why . . . why do you think I'm impersonating Chiriko?" He asked nervously.  
  
Kiyone cocked her head to the side. "You are very obvious, Amiboshi." She said matter-of-factly. "You kept avoiding me and when you were talking to Mitsukake, he called you 'Chiriko'." Amiboshi paled. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you, but I would like you to explain why you're here and what you plan to do."  
  
Amiboshi still was frightened, but the way Kiyone was looking at him helped to make his decision. With a small sigh, he grabbed one of Kiyone's hands and dragged her into an unoccupied room. /Shun . . . forgive me . . ./ He thought as he closed the door. Facing Kiyone, he took a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves and began to tell her what exactly the Seriyuu Shichiseishi were planning . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki looked around the corner and sighed. Good, she wasn't there. Slinking quietly around said corner and down the corridor, he breathed a breath of relief. Now if he could keep this up until he got to where the others were . . .  
  
"Ne, what are you doing Gen-chan?"  
  
Jumping, Tasuki let out a scream, spinning around and falling backwards onto the floor. Looking up, he mock-glared at the demon who just blinked innocently. "Damnit woman, don't sneak up on me like that!!"  
  
Ryoko smiled and extended her hand to help Tasuki up. "Gomen, gomen . . . I couldn't help it." As Tasuki grabbed her hand, he felt his cheeks flush and let go hastily. He didn't notice that Ryoko seemed to have a similar reaction as him. "So . . . um . . . I see Mitsukake healed you." She stated quietly.  
  
"Yeah . . .I told him I could wait . . . you needed it more than me!" He exclaimed, finally getting the blush under control and looking back up at Ryoko.  
  
She smiled at him. "Don't need to worry about that." He blinked and he cocked his head to the side in question. /God he looks cute like that . . ./ Ryoko thought before mentally kicking herself. /Damnit, don't think about things like that!/ Acting nonchalant, she folded her arms behind her head and, looking out toward the gazebo and pond she said, "Forget that I heal fast?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.   
  
He bestowed one of his infamous fanged grins and leaned forward on his elbows on the railing. His smile fell as he looked out at the gazebo. "You never told me." He said quietly.  
  
Ryoko blinked and floated so that she was right in front of him. "Tasuki, you've been acting shy or have been avoiding me since we got back from Kutou! What's going on?"  
  
Tasuki looked at her for a moment, noticing the half angry half pleading expression she wore before sighing and turning his head away. "It's nothing . . ."  
  
Ryoko growled and floated in front of him again. "The hell it's nothing!"  
  
Tasuki looked downwards. "You'd probably hate me if I told you . . ." He muttered.  
  
Ryoko blinked at the usually . . . aggressive seishi. /Something must really be bugging him to be acting like this./ She thought. She sighed. "Tasuki." She waited until he was looking at her again. She gave him a smile and said "Nothing you can say would make me like you less."  
  
As she spoke, Tasuki looked into her eyes and time seemed to have stopped. It was as if she was under some sort of spell, one that left her powerless and weak in the knees. The only things she was aware of was Tasuki's gaze and the rapid pounding of her heart against her rib cage, as if it was trying to break free of it's prison. Tasuki took a step closer to Ryoko and placed his hands on her shoulders, and Ryoko felt herself shiver from the warmth that touch created. He inched even closer, lips almost touching . . .  
  
"Tasuki!" The moment was shattered at Miaka's call. "Ryoko? Where are you guys?!" Blinking and springing apart moments before the miko came around the corner, trying desperately not to look at each other. Miaka smiled broadly as she saw the two. "There you guys are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Noticing the tension in the air and how red both were, she tilted her head to the side and asked, "Is anything wrong?"  
  
Tasuki's head jerked up and with fake enthusiasm, he said, "Wrong? What could be wrong, Miaka?" He laughed. "So, whatcha need us for?"  
  
Miaka blinked. "Tamahome's come back from Kutou and said he needed to talk to us. Kiyone-san and Hotohori also said that they needed to talk to us too."  
  
Tasuki forced a smile. "Great Miaka, lead the way!" As she gave him an odd stare and turned to leave, Tasuki resisted the deep urge to punch the wall. /Just had to go and f^&% things up, huh, Genrou?/  
  
As Tasuki disappeared around the corridor corner, Ryoko sank to her knees, hugging herself. "Tasuki . . ." She whispered. /What are you doing to me?/   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT?!?!? WHO THE F^&% DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WERE?!?!?!"   
  
Amiboshi visibly sunk deeper into his chair at the glares he received from both Tasuki and Ryoko. "uh . . . Seriyuu . . . Shichiseishi Amiboshi . . . uh . . ." He said inaudibly. Kiyone laid a hand on his shaking shoulder and gave him a gentle smile. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "I am Seriyuu Shichiseishi Amiboshi."   
  
Everyone had either a look of shock (Miaka, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri and Mitsukake) or a look of rage (Tasuki, Tamahome and Ryoko), except for Kiyone, who just squeezed his shoulder lightly in reassurance.   
  
Ryoko glared hard at Kiyone. "You KNEW!!! You f^&%ing knew! How could you keep this from us?!!"  
  
"Whoa, I only found out this morning!" Kiyone said in her defense.  
  
"THAT SON OF A BITCH COULD HAVE KILLED US A MILLION TIMES ALREADY!!!!" Ryoko screamed in rage.  
  
A tessen, a laser sword and a fist were all pointed at Amiboshi. "Tell us why you're here, you Seriyuu bastard, or you're gonna wish that your father never laid eyes on your mother!" Tasuki said.  
  
"I . . ." Amiboshi began, looking to Kiyone for support. "I was sent by Nakago to foil your attempts at summoning Suzaku . . . and," He gulped. "to kill Suzaku no Miko and her seishi."  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Amiboshi and Kiyone barely had enough time to duck before the lance of fire shot over their heads.  
  
"Tasuki! How could you?!" Miaka yelled.  
  
"You baka!" Nuriko slammed Tasuki down onto the table, not noticing the small crack he made. "It's obvious he's not going to do it if he told us!"  
  
Hotohori looked at Amiboshi. "So, you were sent by Nakago." He stated cooly.  
  
Amiboshi knew it wasn't a question but he nodded anyway. "I . . . Shun and I just wanted to help stop the war between Konan and Kutou. Nakago told us that if you summoned Suzaku that . . ." Amiboshi's voice broke. "We didn't know . . .we didn't really . . ." He let his head drop. "Gomen nasai . . ." He said quietly.  
  
Chichiri smiled at Amiboshi reassuringly. "It's okay, Amiboshi no da, we understand. You were being deceived, that's all." Amiboshi looked up and saw that all the remaining Suzaku Seishi agreed with Chichiri.  
  
Ryoko obviously didn't. "What do you mean?! YOU understand! I DON'T!!! He was going to f^&%ing BUTCHER US!!!" A smack from behind sent Ryoko flying into the table, a la Tasuki style, creating another crack in the table surface.  
  
Nuriko spared her a casual glance. "Don't worry about those two; they seem to be denser than the average person."  
  
"Well, this is all wonderful." Mitsukake said, leaning back in his chair. "But now we're short one Seishi." Hotohori smiled and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"That is the topic of which I wished to discuss." Hotohori looked to the door as it opened and a young boy walked in, seemingly no older than thirteen. "I wish to introduce the seventh Suzaku Seishi."  
  
Everyone looked agape at the boy, who bowed politely and said. "My name is Ou Doukun, but you may know me as Chiriko."  
  
"Demo . . . how?" Kiyone asked.  
  
Hotohori smiled. "Chiriko presented himself earlier this morning."  
  
The true Chiriko smiled. "The stars informed me that the Suzaku no Miko had come and was gathering her seishi."  
  
Nuriko had a bright grin on his face. "This works out just wonderfully! Now we can summon Suzaku tomorrow as planned!"  
  
"No, we can't . . ." Ten pairs of eyes turned to Tamahome. He looked away and placed a bag onto the table, opening it to reveal ashes.  
  
Everyone stood silently for a full minute before Kiyone spoke. "Tamahome . . . please tell me that isn't what I think it is . . ."  
  
Tamahome took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "These are the ashes of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho." He took another deep breath and said. "Nakago burned the scroll and gave me back the ashes."  
  
"That son of a BITCH!!!" Tasuki roared. "I'll fry his ass so badly that his mother won't recognize him!!" Similar outbursts were spoken by each other Suzaku Seishi as well as Ryoko and Kiyone. Everyone then became silent as they heard a small, broken sobs. All eyes turned to Miaka who's body shuttered with each breath she took as tears rolled uncontrollably down her cheeks.  
  
"Miaka . . ." Tamahome started.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Tamahome! I'm sorry, minna! I'm so, so sorry!"  
  
"Miaka, this wasn't your fault!" Kiyone said.  
  
Miaka shook her head furiously. "Yes it is! I was the one who lost the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho in Kutou palace! If I didn't take it with me, then Nakago wouldn't have been able to get it! We'd be summoning Suzaku and everyone would be happy!"  
  
"Miaka . . ." Hotohori said, trying to console her, but she kept crying.  
  
"So many people were hurt! Yui-chan and Shoka-san and Kiyone-san and Tamahome and Hotohori! Nuriko and Tasuki and Mitsukake and Amiboshi and Ryoko! So many people were hurt or killed for my one chance to summon Suzaku . . . and now we can't do it!"  
  
Everyone was silent after the miko's outburst before a voice that sounded like rocks on a cheese grader said "I see you matured some, Suzaku no Miko."  
  
Tasuki, Ryoko and Tamahome screamed. "SUKANAKE BABA!!" They yelled in unison.  
  
Taiitsukun, the great creator of the universe, scowled. On her, the effect was tremendous, making her wrinkles sag even more inward. "Who are you calling an old hag, you idiots?!"  
  
Even Ryoko winced, cowered and began mumbling apologies to Taiitsukun, something Kiyone thought was impossible until it happened. With a snort, Taiitsukun turned back to Miaka.  
  
"You failed, Suzaku no Miko. Suzaku's Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho has been destroyed. It can no longer be used to summon Suzaku."  
  
"Then . . . then everyone's sacrifices were in vain . . ." Miaka whispered dejectedly, more tears building up in her eyes.  
  
Tamahome growled. "Sukanake baba, don't be so hard on her! Miaka did her best!"  
  
"YOU CERTAINLY HAVE NERVE, SUZAKU SHICHISEISHI TAMAHOME!!!!" Tamahome cowered, mumbling many apologies as Tasuki and Ryoko snickered. "I didn't say that there wasn't other ways of summoning the beast god." Taiitsukun said off-handedly. Miaka's head snapped up.  
  
"But . . . you said . . ."  
  
"I said that the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho could no longer be used to summon Suzaku. I didn't say that there weren't other ways."  
  
Miaka's mouth moved but no sound came out. Tamahome looked at Taiitsukun in disbelief. "Why didn't you say so from the beginning, sukanake baba?"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?!?!?!?" Tamahome hid behind Mitsukake. She turned back to Miaka. "Suzaku no Miko, there is another way to summon the beast god. However, it will be ten times harder than anything you've been through before, and will require the utmost dedication from the miko, her seishi and friends." She shot a glance at Ryoko and Kiyone. "Do you accept this?"  
  
"Hai . . . anything for another chance at summoning Suzaku." Miaka's eyes had steeled in resolve.  
  
"Very well. To summon Suzaku, you must travel to Hokkan and retrieve the Genbu Shinzaho."   
  
"The Genbu Shinzaho." Miaka said out loud.  
  
Taiitsukun then turned to the seven Suzaku Seishi and began chanting. Six bulbs of light appeared and the seishi found themselves with new gifts and chi.  
  
Tamahome's eyes widened at the sight of his allies admiring their gifts. "Taiitsukun, me next!" He said.  
  
"You don't get anything, Tamahome, since gifts from an old hag wouldn't possibly satisfy the likes of you." Tamahome's face lost all color and he fainted to the ground.  
  
Taiitsukun then turned back to the three girls. "Suzaku no Miko, I must speak to you and the other two girls . . . privately."  
  
With a few nods and murmurs, the boys all left and Taiitsukun motioned for the three to have a seat. "What I have to say is most important, especially to you, Suzaku no Miko." the girls looked intently at Taiitsukun who coughed and said, "You must realize that there is a fine line between Seishi and Miko . . . if you cross it, you'll lose the chance of summoning Suzaku. He will only accept the body of a virgin."  
  
Miaka's eyes began to water. "Then . . . I have to break up with Tamahome?"  
  
Kiyone rubbed her back. "That isn't what Taiitsukun said, Miaka." Miaka looked up at Kiyone and Ryoko. "She said that you have to remain a virgin before summoning Suzaku."  
  
Ryoko smiled. "In other words, Miaka, don't do dis and dat with Tamahome."  
  
"Ryoko!"  
  
"I'm just telling her what my mother told me!"  
  
Taiitsukun coughed to get their attention again. "That rule also applies to you two. Break it and you lose your chance of going back home." Both Kiyone and Ryoko nodded. "Now the last thing I have to tell you is for Ryoko only." Kiyone and Miaka blinked before nodding and leaving the room. Taiitsukun looked at Ryoko sternly for a moment before her face took a slightly sad look. "Washuu was able to contact me." Ryoko blinked and looked at the great creator as she continued. "She told me something that I have to relate to you. Ryoko, this is going to be the hardest thing you are ever going to hear."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell is takin' them so long?" Tasuki grumbled, leaning against the railing and folding his arms across his chest. It had been a good ten minutes since Miaka and Kiyone came out of the room, leaving only Ryoko inside. The other seishi had been talking to Chiriko, trying to find out as much as they could about him. Chiriko, for his part, was answering the questions as politely as he could, but was definitely uncomfortable around all of the others. That was until Kiyone came out and helped him relax a little. Chichiri had remarked how good Kiyone was with children, to which Kiyone blushed lightly, mumbling about that she wasn't that good, and endured teasing from the other seishi. Tasuki had tuned out of the conversation some time ago and was currently trying to find anything that would keep his mind off what happened just two short hours ago.  
  
As Tasuki was lost in his thoughts, the door opened and Ryoko slowly walked out, head hung low and bangs shading her eyes. Kiyone became concerned as she looked up from talking with Nuriko and tilted her head slightly. "Ryoko?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Longest chapter yet! And don't worry, chapter 10 will be out on Saturday, if not sooner. ^_~  
  
SessyRyo: Er . . . okay, I won't ask. For some reason, I really did not like the last chapter -- I didn't think it was that good! *sweatdrop*  
  
Burnedshadow: *whistles* Damn you are L-U-C-K-Y!!!! I'd give anything to meet Yu Watase-sama! *giggles* Maybe I should have Tasuki call Ryoko 'Ryo-chan'? Ne, what do you think?  
  
Jenishi/Kumiko: Adorable? That's one no one thought up! Thank you for reading!  
  
XellossShoujo and AzureNeko: Oooh! You have to show me the doujinshi when you're done, Neko-chan! And I like that term, Xelloss-chan; ChiKi . . . *giggles* 


	10. Star Gazing Festival Part 1

Messing With Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages  
  
Disclaimer: The day I own Tenchi Muyo! or Fushigi Yuugi, Hell will freeze over, I will be a millionaire, and the world would be controlled by little Nyan-nyans. *rereads disclaimer from Ch. 3* You want something new right now? Go watch Leno!  
  
Tsumi: Hello again people! First part of Chapter ten out and on time! Ain't 'cha all proud of me? Now, I just have to tell you all, this is definitely a short chapter compared to the others that I wrote. BUT, the good part of this is the . . . er . . . read and find out!  
  
Also, it's a bit of a songfic. If you want a good feel for this chapter, listen to 'Setsunakutemo . . . Zutto' by Tasuki!  
  
And last thing: This chapter is extremely FLUFFY!!!!  
  
Onto the fic!  
  
Chapter Ten: Star-Gazing Festival Part 1  
  
"Ryoko?" Kiyone asked the demon, taking a hesitant step forward. Ryoko finally looked up at Kiyone, and she stifled a gasp of surprise. The demon's entire face betrayed an immense sadness, hurt and even a bit of anger, while her eyes held a glassy look.  
  
Ryoko closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying four words in such a dead voice that Kiyone's eyes widened in complete shock.  
  
"Tenchi's made his choice."  
  
Kiyone was speechless. "Oh, Ryoko . . ." Before she could say anymore, Ryoko ran past Kiyone and began to take flight. As she passed Tasuki, small, crystal drops fell from her eyes.  
  
"Ryoko?" Tasuki asked, amber eyes widening.  
  
"Wait! Ryoko!" Kiyone yelled out, but Ryoko had already disappeared. She bit her lip and placed a slender hand on her forehead, thinking only one thought. /Who did Tenchi chose?/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No one saw Ryoko for the rest of the day as well as most of the next. Nobody knew what was wrong with her, save Kiyone, who became worried for her friend. Trying to get her mind off of it, Nuriko invited her to the Star-Gazing Festival. "Who knows, you might find Ryoko there!" Kiyone smiled lightly at the memory.  
  
Slipping into a dark blue dress with a silver lining that Nuriko had lent her (/Why does he have women's clothing?/), she stepped out from behind the curtain and smiled as she turned around to show Nuriko. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
"Beautiful, Kiyone-chan, simply beautiful." He smiled, grabbing his hairbrush, and, making Kiyone sit in front of the mirror, began to style her hair. Soon enough, Kiyone's hair was put up in a style similar to what Nuriko wore the first time he met Miaka. "There!" He exclaimed. "See what a little Nuriko magic can do?" Kiyone giggled and looked in the mirror. She had to agree; Nuriko did do a good job. "We should get going before the fang-boy gets too bored."  
  
Kiyone nodded and the two exited the room, finding said fang-boy leaning against the railing outside of his room, eyes dark with thought. Hearing the two approach, he lifted up his head, and forced a smile to his lips before the three left.  
  
Nuriko raised an eyebrow and nudged Kiyone to get her attention. "Ne, Kiyone-chan, what do you think of Tasuki and Ryoko?" He whispered.  
  
Kiyone blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Tasuki and Ryoko . . ." She repeated. "I've said it once and I'll say it again, definitely not a bad couple." The two giggled and it was Tasuki's turn to raise an eyebrow. /Women/ He thought. /Women are strange./  
  
Movement caught Kiyone's attention and she stopped. She smiled. "Amiboshi-san." she said as the flutist walked out toward them. "Would you like to join us? We're going to the star-gazing festival and would love to have you."  
  
Amiboshi blushed lightly but looked at Tasuki, who was glaring at him, as if daring him to say yes. He swallowed hard. "I-I think I'll pass, Kiyone-san . . . maybe I'll go with Chichiri and his group." That said, he took one last glance at Tasuki and hastily walked off to find Chichiri.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Star-Gazing Festival was as great as Nuriko had told Kiyone. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, and, in spite of herself, Kiyone found she was having a fun time as well.   
  
Nuriko wasn't satisfied on just having a 'fun' time; he wanted to have the greatest time ever, since there wouldn't be much time for that when they left tomorrow for Hokkan.   
  
Tasuki looked like he could care less.  
  
He cursed to himself. Here, he was supposed to be having a great time and forgetting his problems, but he couldn't get the image of a certain blue haired, gold-eyed demon out of his head. Growling to himself, he quietly separated himself from Nuriko and Kiyone and headed down to where the bridge was. He needed to get away from everyone and think.  
  
What he saw, however, as he came around the corner to said bridge, both shocked him and made his heart shatter into a million pieces.  
  
Ryoko stood there, leaning against the railing. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying, and tears were still flowing down her pale cheeks, lit silver by the moonlight. She was exhausted and hungry, having flown non-stop since yesterday. She had a headache and felt like something had walked over her all day.  
  
/Tenchi . . ./ More tears started to fall. /Tenchi . . . how could you? After all that I did for you . . . how . . ./ A sob escaped her lips and she sank down to the ground, small hiccuping sounds coming from her as she tried, in vain, to hold back her cries.  
  
Tasuki was at a loss. /Damnit, what do I do? Should I go over? No, she'll probably be pissed at me for the incident in the corridor, but . . . ah, to hell with it!/ Taking silent steps, he walked over to where Ryoko was. Kneeling down behind her, he slipped his arms around her quivering body.  
  
Ryoko gasped and stiffened slightly, eyes flying open at the feel of another's arms around her. "Shhhh . . . it's alright, Ryoko." Tasuki whispered in her ear.  
  
Ryoko turned around in his arms. "Tasuki? . . ." She said in surprise.   
  
Warm amber eyes looked down at her, hidden emotions swimming in them. "It's okay, Ryoko." He said again, his arms tightening a little. "I'll make sure noting hurts you again." He cupped her face with one of his hands and wiped away the tears staining her cheeks with his thumb.  
  
Ryoko swallowed the lump in her throat and looked downwards. Strong fingers tilted her face back up so that she was looking back into his eyes. He frowned slightly as he inched closer. Just as he was a scant centimeter from her, he whispered, "Damnit, Ryo-chan, why do you make me feel this way?". He then closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
Ryoko's eyes shot open wide, and she stiffened at the first tentative brush against her lips, before relaxing into the soft pressure. Tasuki pulled back, looking into her eyes. "Tasuki . . ." She breathed, trying to stop the world from spinning.  
  
Tasuki pressed his lips against hers again, this time with a bit more pressure, and Ryoko found herself kissing back. Tasuki's hand wound itself in her hair while Ryoko clutched onto the bandit's black coat. The two of them finally broke apart for what seemed like eternity, panting but looking completely satisfied. Ryoko smiled as she looked at Tasuki. "Thank you, Tasuki . . ."  
  
Tasuki looked at her and gave her a fanged-grin and stood up as did she. Ryoko leaned against the railing and Tasuki slipped his arms around her waist. The two stood like that for a good amount of time, just enjoying the feel of being this close to each other, before Ryoko spoke up. "Gen-chan, why did you do that?"  
  
Tasuki blinked before smiling and resting his head on Ryoko's shoulder. "When I see your tears, I can't stand it."  
  
Ryoko giggled quietly, leaning back into Tasuki's arms. "You're really sweet beyond that bad-ass exterior." Tasuki laughed quietly too, dropping a kiss onto her shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Biggest fluff moment I've ever written. Hope you like, minna-san! Part two will be out shortly!  
  
SessyRyo: Oh, you just wait, Sessy-chan, you are going to be very surprised . . . *insert evil laughter.*  
  
ElvenGoddess: Wow, you're going to go back and review every chapter?! Thank you sooooooooo very much!!! I'm glad you like this fic that much! 


	11. Star Gazing Festival Part 2

Messing With Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages  
  
Disclaimer: Mou! I can't even spell without the aid of a spell checker; How could I ever hope to own such wonderful series?  
  
Tsumi: Gomen minna!! This took much longer than I planned, complements of painkillers -- powerful enough for you not to feel a f^&%ed up left shoulder but makes you half coherent! Get them today at your local doctor's office! /sarcasm Anyway, it's out at least, and on my 16th birthday too!  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Star Gazing Festival Part Two  
  
"Where could he have gone?"  
  
"Calm down, Nuriko-chan, Tasuki-san is around here somewhere . . ."  
  
Kiyone and Nuriko walked down the streets, looking for the bandit, who had mysteriously disappeared from their side. Turning down one street in particular made Nuriko freeze, eyes going wide for a minute before a smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"Ooh, I'm going to have fun teasing Ryoko tomorrow!" He whispered quietly.  
  
"For what?" Kiyone also appeared around the corner and her eyes also widened at the sight.  
  
Tasuki. And Ryoko. Kissing.  
  
She blinked a few times before smiling. /I'm happy for you, Ryoko./ Tugging on Nuriko's arm, the two of them left without being noticed.  
  
Walking back down the 'main' streets, the two of them slipped back into conversation. "So, what should we do now?" Kiyone asked.  
  
Nuriko seemed to think for a total of three seconds. "We should go find Hotohori-sama!"  
  
Kiyone blinked a couple of times and allowed herself to be dragged off. She smiled and laughed quietly. "You would make either a great guy or a great girl!" she exclaimed.  
  
Nuriko gave her a mock serious glance. "I don't know if I should be accepting this as praise or offence." He sniffed. "Is it such a crime for a man to look so beautiful?" The two of them then giggled almost uncontrollably.  
  
"It seems as if you two are having a good time." A warm voice interrupted.  
  
Nuriko's eyes lit up. "Hotohori-sama!"  
  
And indeed, Nuriko was right. Hotohori was dressed in regular 'commoner' clothing to not draw attention to his heritage. Behind him stood Amiboshi and Chichiri, both smiling. "Ne, where are Mitsukake and Chiriko?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Chiriko found something of particular interest and Mitsukake stayed behind with him." Hotohori replied. "Have you had any luck finding Ryoko, Kiyone?"  
  
"I don't think we need to worry about her or Tasuki anymore, Hotohori-sama." Nuriko said with a mischievous grin. "They're having 'fun'."  
  
Kiyone blinked. "Nuriko-chan, you know that could refer to something else, right?"  
  
Nuriko gave a cheeky grin. "I know!"  
  
Kiyone sighed and laughed slightly while Nuriko was thrown into a fit of giggles. "Anyway, would it be alright if we joined you three?"  
  
"I do not see why not." Hotohori said as they started off again, Nuriko clinging onto the emperor's arm while Amiboshi, Chichiri and Kiyone stayed in back.  
  
Looking out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something different about Chichiri. His ears and his neck seemed really red, like he was blushing or something. Concerned, Kiyone gave voice to her thoughts. "Chichiri, are you alright?"  
  
Chichiri seemed to jump slightly, as if being broken out of some deep thoughts or something. "H-hai, I'm fine, Kiyone, no da." He then managed to convey to Kiyone that he was, indeed, smiling. "I didn't mention this before but . . . you look absolutely . . . amazing, no da."  
  
Kiyone blushed lightly. "Thank you. Nuriko-chan really helped this. I don't get to do this sort of thing often." she said, looking down at the ground.  
  
Amiboshi raised an eyebrow. "Why not, Kiyone-san?"  
  
Kiyone blinked and looked at the flutist before smiling. "My line of work doesn't permit it. It's kinda hard to catch criminals in a dress." She said before frowning slightly. "That and I have an idiot for a partner. Just making sure she doesn't get into trouble is a twenty-four hour job."  
  
"Ne, it can't be that bad, Kiyone, no da."  
  
Kiyone gave him a look that clearly said 'you think so?'. She sighed and smiled. "But, let's get off of depressing subjects and have a good time, ne?" The other two nodded and Kiyone's smile became wider. Then it faded into surprise as she stumbled.  
  
Chichiri immediately had his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Careful, no da." He said.  
  
Kiyone gave a sheepish grin. "See what I mean?" She said.  
  
Chichiri smiled and didn't comment. That smile faded when Kiyone began to blush. "What's wrong Kiyone no da?" He asked. He then saw that his hadn't removed his hands from her shoulders. "Gomen . . ." He said quietly, moving his hands while thanking Suzaku that Kiyone couldn't see his blush from under his mask.  
  
"It's fine . . ." Kiyone said just as quietly, still blushing.  
  
Both were unaware of the three people watching the scene. Hotohori looked slightly confused at the display, while Nuriko, on the other hand, had wheels turning in his head, a sly smile on his features.  
  
The only other person left clenched his fists. Amiboshi didn't know why, but seeing Kiyone react like this to anyone made him angrier beyond words.  
  
Nuriko walked up and nudged Kiyone in the ribs. Kiyone finally broke eye contact with Chichiri and gave her attention to Nuriko. Nuriko smiled and whispered something to her that made her blanche and blush brightly.  
  
"Nuriko! Can't you think of anything else?!" She exclaimed.   
  
Nuriko just smiled like a schoolboy and said, "Let's go!" He then rejoined Hotohori and started walking again.  
  
Chichiri and Amiboshi stared at Kiyone. "Kiyone? Is something wrong no da?"  
  
Kiyone sighed and tried to get her blush under control. "Nothing, nothing." She muttered, running to catch up to Nuriko. Chichiri just blinked and followed, Amiboshi not far behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day for the seishi to travel to Hokkan had finally come. Hotohori had given them a ship so that they could travel to Hokkan by water and only requested that they help to bring the supplies onboard. Everything had been going well, until Tamahome spotted Tasuki hiding behind a tree.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
Tasuki froze slightly. "Wrong? What could possibly be wrong?" He said giving a weak laugh.  
  
"Nothing, huh . . ." Tamahome reached a realization. "You're afraid of the water, aren't you?"  
  
Tasuki gave another weak laugh. "Wh-why would you think that? Do you honestly believe that I'm some . . . loser who can't even swim?"  
  
His act soon faltered as Tamahome carried him and held him over the edge of the dock. Tasuki screamed in fear.  
  
"Tamahome proved him wrong, ne?" Kiyone said, looking at Nuriko, who just nodded.  
  
"Come on Tama-chan, put me down!!!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"Tama . . . you better do what he says . . ." Tamahome turned his head to see a furious Ryoko barely keeping her anger in check. Paling and sweat dropping, he set Tasuki on the ground.  
  
Shaking slightly, he looked up at his savior, who just smiled sweetly. He gave a fanged grin and stood up, dusting off his black coat and giving Ryoko a chaste kiss.  
  
Miaka blinked. "Ryoko, why didn't you tell us you and Tasuki got together?"  
  
Ryoko looked dreamy for a moment before snapping out of her little land and smiling. "Because it just happened last night." She replied flippantly. She raised an eyebrow at Tamahome. "Gotta problem with it, Obake-chan?" She asked in a sugar-coated tone.  
  
Tamahome paled again and laughed nervously. "Ha, no I don't have a problem!" He said, rubbing the back of his head. Tasuki laughed quietly at Tamahome's scared reaction.   
  
"Tamahome." Hotohori, no matter how amused he was with the sight of Tamahome cringing from Ryoko, he had to ask this. "I know you will be worried about your family, and I wondered if you would like to have them stay here at the palace."  
  
Tamahome gaped at the emperor for a moment, eyes shining. "Real . . . ly?" At Hotohori's nod, Tamahome fell to his knees, reciting many speeches of gratitude to Hotohori.  
  
A few seconds later, he jumped back up and ran to Miaka. "Do you want to come?"  
  
Miaka nodded, then thought of something. "Could Kiyone come?" She asked. Tamahome nodded and with a smile of gratitude, she grabbed Kiyone by the arm and hauled her along.  
  
Kiyone smiled at the enthusiastic miko, before it faded into a frown. /Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun dun dun! The cliffies return!  
  
SessyRyo: *blink* Um . . . *blink* No more sugar for you for a while, Sessy-chan . . .  
  
Burnedshadow: You are actually blushing?! I didn't think it was that good! And don't worry, with time, there will be a Chi/Ki moment like that. ^_~  
  
Brittany67: Yay! Glad you like my fic! As I said, yours is really good, and I'm glad that I'm your Beta. ^_^  
  
XellossShoujo and AzureNeko: *sweatdrop at display* Well . . . everyone makes mistakes, I guess. I kinda killed the D: drive on my computer by playing too many CDs. Mou, Xel-chan, do you mean gallant as in 'knight-in-shining-armor' type thing? Be sure to let me see the doujinshi when you do get your scanner back.  
  
Animechick8: Hi Kit-chan! Okay, to answer your questions (but not give out spoilers) yes, Kiyone is going to end up with someone, but I'm not saying who. ^^ Tenchi and Ayeka didn't hook-up either; what happened is something I'm gonna put at the end of the story. *smile* I haven't got a chance to review 'Kiniro Sakura' yet, but it's pretty good! See ya at school! 


	12. Revenge, Reunions and Modesty

Messing With Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, let's play pretend and say that I do own both wonderful series. If just for one day . . . *wistful sigh* If only in a dream . . .  
  
Tsumi: Again, I'm so very sorry for how long this took; but there are good reasons for it! One: I had to actually find out what happens after Tamahome and Miaka leave for Tamahome's village (I've only seen half the TV series and a little bit more of the manga . . .). Two: The evil called school gave me projects that were due in two weeks, and I hadn't started them yet! (That and 'Age of Innocence' is damn confusing.) Stupid English assignments and stupid World History research paper. Good part 'bout the research paper though is that we were allowed to pick any topic we wanted. I chose the Meiji Restoration! ^-^ Three: Life's a bitch and mine had puppies. But I won't bother my faithful readers with my personal problems; my author's notes are too long as it is. Go read my Xanga page if you want details.  
  
Onto the fic!  
  
Chapter Eleven: Revenge, Reunions and Modesty  
  
It took some time to pry Tamahome away from the merchant tables. He wanted to buy gifts for his siblings for not visiting them in so long. After Nuriko scared the daylights out of them at one, Tamahome thought it would be best to follow Kiyone's advice: bring his siblings along and have them pick out what they wanted.  
  
As the four entered Tamahome's village, they could hear the faint sounds of children's cries and a humming sound. Tamahome stopped cold. "It couldn't be . . ." He said, taking off in a dead run toward his house, Miaka, Kiyone and Nuriko not far behind.  
  
The closer they got to his home, the louder the wails and humming became. Finally reaching the small farm, they stopped and gaped for a moment.  
  
"Amiboshi?!" Everyone but Kiyone exclaimed. Kiyone frowned thoughtfully for a second as 'Amiboshi' turned around.  
  
He muttered a curse before smirking at Tamahome. "Suzaku Shichiseishi. It's an honor to meet you."  
  
"Amiboshi, how could you?!" Miaka yelled.  
  
"Simple, it's revenge." He said.  
  
Kiyone pushed her way to the front and yelled. "Suboshi! What are you doing?!"  
  
Suboshi was stunned for a few seconds. "Kiyone-san? . . ." His bewilderment soon dissolved into anger. "So you're on their side, huh? After everything I did to help you!"  
  
"Suboshi, what are you talking about?" Kiyone said, clearly confused.  
  
"After everything!" He continued. "You still allowed them," He pointed to Tamahome and Nuriko. "To hurt my aniki!"  
  
"Suboshi, it's not like that . . ." Kiyone tried.  
  
"Don't tell me lies! They hurt my aniki, so I'm going to kill those kids!" Nuriko grabbed Tamahome's arm before he could launch himself at Suboshi.  
  
Kiyone still looked puzzled before realization hit her. "What has Nakago been telling you?"  
  
Suboshi blinked in mild surprise before glaring at Kiyone again. "He said that you betrayed me, and were helping those Suzaku bastards to torture my aniki!"  
  
Kiyone sighed. /God, Suboshi is gullible . . ./ "And you actually believed him?" Suboshi blinked again. "Suboshi, if anything happened to Amiboshi, wouldn't you have been able to feel it through your bond?" She didn't let Suboshi answer. "And why would you believe Nakago anyway? I mean, look at what he did to me!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "If you want to confirm it for yourself, write a message to your brother."  
  
Suboshi was at a loss for words. The anger died from his eyes and his ryuuseisui dropped lifelessly to the ground. With a bewildered expression, he undid the wrappings on his arm and wrote, 'Aniki? Are you OK?'  
  
A few moments later, a familiar sharp tingle shot up his arm with Amiboshi's reply. Suboshi looked at the writing for a few moments in complete surprise, before he bit his lip and sank down to his knees. "Gomen . . ." He whispered. "Gomen nasai . . ."  
  
Kiyone kneeled down beside him. "Daijoubu, Suboshi . . . " She said, rubbing his back in a comforting manner. She gave a glance over to where the others stood. Tamahome was still being restrained by Nuriko, his character shining brightly, while Nuriko and Miaka looked scared that he was going to explode any minute.  
  
Kiyone ignored him and gave Suboshi a smile. "If you want, we can take you to see him." Suboshi looked at Kiyone with astonishment and a bit of wonder. He nodded and stood up, smiling. She smiled back and turned to Tamahome. "Let's get your siblings, Tamahome."  
  
Though Suboshi seemingly forgot about what he was going to do, Tamahome hadn't. If it wasn't for Nuriko's grip, he would have surely beat Suboshi black and blue by now. "Why the hell should we trust him?! Damnit Nuriko, let me GO! He was going to take away the lives of innocent children!"  
  
Kiyone sighed yet again. "Tamahome, if you thought your family was being tortured, wouldn't you do the exact same thing?" She asked calmly. Tamahome blinked, and finally calmed down, the character 'Oni' fading.   
  
Heading into the house, he was tackled by four very frightened children. Murmurs of "Niichan!" came from each of the children at one point or another, along with sobs and hiccups.  
  
"Kishuku!" Tamahome's father looked at his son, then to Suboshi, then to Tamahome again.  
  
"It's OK. There was just a . . . misunderstanding." Tamahome said. His father gave him a doubtful glance but decided not to follow that subject.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kiyone-neechan, are we going to meet the emperor?" Yurien questioned.  
  
Kiyone smiled. "Yes, Yurien. You also get to live in the palace. Won't that be fun?" Kiyone watched amused as Yurien's smile increased and she nodded enthusiastically. They had passed through the marketplace, and Tamahome, true to his word, had bought each of his siblings something. Yurien was quite happy with the new ball she got, and just being around Tamahome. Actually, thinking over the last statement, all of Tamahome's siblings loved to be around their 'Niichan'.  
  
Speaking of older brothers . . .  
  
Kiyone looked at the thoughtful Suboshi who walked beside her. /They may look alike, but Suboshi seems to be a bit more reckless then his brother./  
  
Suboshi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kiyone. "Why are you staring at me?" He asked.  
  
Kiyone smiled and shook her head. "I was just thinking about how much you and your brother differ in personality."   
  
Suboshi blinked and looked back down at the ground. "Are you sure nothing's happened to him?" He asked quietly.  
  
Kiyone blinked at the sudden uncertainty in the young Seriyuu Shichiseishi's voice. She gave him her most assuring smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm positive, Suboshi. No one's hurt your aniki."   
  
Suboshi still looked slightly suspicious, but believed her, more or less. Kiyone sighed quietly and looked up to see that they had arrived at their destination.  
  
The children looked in awe at the ship and didn't notice Mitsukake approach Tamahome's father. The healer gave him a smile. "I am glad to see you are feeling better, Sou-san." Tamahome's father smiled and gave his thanks.  
  
Suboshi blinked as he caught sight of a very familiar person. " . . .aniki?" He choked out.   
  
Amiboshi turned, shock written on his face as he caught sight of Suboshi. "Otouto . . ." he whispered.  
  
"Aniki!" Suboshi launched himself into his brother's arms, sobbing quietly, bringing them both down to the ground.  
  
Amiboshi did his best to calm his brother. "Hush, otouto. It's alright."  
  
He could barely make out his twin's broken, muffled words. "I-I was s-s-o sc-cared! I t-thought they h-had huh-hurt you!"   
  
"It's alright." Amiboshi repeated. "I'm here. No one's going to take me away from you, Shun-chan. Not now, not ever." Suboshi's sobs lessened slightly and resigned himself to just being held in his brother's arms. Amiboshi looked up at Kiyone. "Thank you." He said.  
  
Kiyone shrugged. "I think he missed you more than you missed him, Ami-chan." She then left to give the reunited twins a bit of privacy. The flutist watched her go, a soft smile playing on his lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later found the traveling party on their ship traveling toward Hokkan. Amiboshi had practically been forced to come along by his brother, saying that he 'could relate what the Seiryuu seishi are planning to the Suzaku seishi'.   
  
He didn't mind, of course. He knew that Miaka would summon Suzaku and wish for peace between Konan and Kutou. That was all he ever wanted, for himself and his otouto to live in peace. And another good reason was because Kiyone was on the same ship.  
  
He caught himself blushing lightly as he looked at her. She wasn't standing but fifty feet away, looking out at the sea while chatting with Nuriko, saying something to make the cross-dressing seishi laugh. Tamahome and Miaka had disappeared a while ago, while Ryoko had just recently taken a certain sea-sick bandit to his room. Mitsukake, Chiriko and Chichiri seemed to be in a deep conversation with each other.   
  
It was at that serene moment that a certain demon came flying from the area where everyone's rooms were and grabbed Nuriko on the arm. "What the hell are you thinking, Nuriko?!"  
  
Everyone stared wide-eyed at the upset demon and smirking Nuriko. "Why are you so upset, Ryoko-chan? I thought you'd be happy with it!"  
  
Ryoko snorted. "You love this kind of thing, don't you, you back stabbing little fu-"  
  
"Ryoko!" Kiyone interjected, pointing to Chiriko. Ryoko shut her mouth, but continued to glare at the mischievous Nuriko. Sighing, she rubbed her temples. "Why are you accusing Nuriko of whatever he did?"  
  
Ryoko growled. "He," She glared again at Nuriko, "ended up putting Gen-chan and I in a room together . . ."  
  
"So?"  
  
"There's only one bed!"  
  
Kiyone blinked and smirked at the slight blush on Ryoko's cheeks. "Well, I never thought that you'd be the modest type, Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko blanched and turned an interesting shade of red. Nuriko just laughed, gently tugging his arm from Ryoko's grasp. "I thought you would have enjoyed what I did for you, Ryoko!" Ryoko became redder.  
  
"Can't I share a room with Kiyone or Miaka?" she asked.  
  
Nuriko shook his head. "Nope. Miaka's paired up with Tamahome, and I put Kiyone in Chichiri's room!"  
  
"What?! You put me where?!"  
  
It was now Kiyone's turn to blush red. Nuriko just smirked. "I'm sure you and Chichiri will figure out what to do." Kiyone had a sweatdrop rolling down her skull and was blushing furiously. Ryoko growled and began to chase the annoying seishi with her laser sword.  
  
Chichiri, it seemed, wasn't doing any better than Kiyone. Every place on his head and neck that his mask didn't cover was bright red. He mumbled a highly-pitched 'da' before hastily excusing himself.  
  
Kiyone sighed and sat down beside Amiboshi. "Things just keep getting more and more interesting . . ." She mumbled. "I feel like I'm in some kind of crazy soap opera." She looked over to Amiboshi and blinked, seeing that his fists were clenched and that he seemed to be glaring at Nuriko as he ran to and from on deck. "Amiboshi? Is everything alright?"  
  
Amiboshi relaxed and smiled at Kiyone. "Everything's fine, Kiyone." Kiyone smiled back and Amiboshi turned his head to hide the blush that was threatening to appear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, evening came and everyone retired to their rooms. Miaka and Tamahome shared one, Nuriko and Amiboshi, Chiriko and Mitsukake, Tasuki and Ryoko, and finally Kiyone and Chichiri.   
  
Kiyone's initial plan to avoid any embarrassing or compromising situations was by changing into her sleep wear before Chichiri showed up. Of course, Nuriko had 'persuaded' her to try a Nuriko Special. One sip made her never want to look at alcohol again. Naturally, by the time she had gotten to Chichiri's and her room, he was already there. Sighing to herself, she resigned to changing behind the screen curtain in the room. Bringing her bag over, she dug though it and couldn't find her sleeping shirt anywhere. /Where?/ Then it hit her. /K'so! It's in Ryoko's bag!/ Not really feeling like walking in on a possible make-out session, she sighed and decided to take the only other available option. She walked out from behind the curtain. "Ano . . . Chichiri?"  
  
"Hai, no da?" Chichiri said as he removed his kesa and placed it on the small table next to his kasa.  
  
"I don't mean to be a burden, but I think my sleeping shirt is in Ryoko's bag . . ."  
  
Kiyone blinked as something suddenly obscured her view. It was pulled off to be revealed as Chichiri's shirt, as the said monk stood in front of her, shirtless and smiling. "You can use this, no da. I'll manage with the blanket I brought."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to-"  
  
"You're not a burden, no da!" Kiyone blinked. "I don't mind at all, na no da." Kiyone blushed lightly and smiled before walking back behind the screen curtain. A few minutes later, Kiyone reemerged, this time, wearing Chichiri's shirt, and blushing slightly. Chichiri was sitting on the floor, meditating, or so Kiyone thought . . . until his face turned bright red.  
  
"Is something wrong, Chichiri?" Kiyone asked, feeling a bit self conscious.  
  
"No, it's just . . . I've never seen a girl wear my shirt before and . . . well . . . it looks very flattering on you, no da." Chichiri said quietly.  
  
"Thank you." Kiyone said, not knowing what else she could say. A few moments of awkward silence, Kiyone sighed and said, "I'm going to bed."  
  
Chichiri looked up as she laid down on the floor. "What are you doing, no da?"  
  
"Going to sleep." Was the obvious reply.  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "You take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor no da."  
  
"No, you take the bed. I'm fine here." Kiyone mumbled into her pillow.  
  
"Fine no da." Kiyone blinked as he also laid down on the floor. He gave her a smile. "If you're sleeping on the floor, I will too." He turned so his back faced her. "Oyasumi nasai, no da."  
  
Kiyone looked slightly surprised but smiled and said, "Oyasumi nasai, Chichiri."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tra la la, done!  
  
SessyRyo-chan: And we enter the most common theme in FY: The love triangle/square/pentagon/infini-gon!  
  
Animechick8: Hi again Kit-chan! Glad you liked this chapter, and big thanks to you and Monkeyball-chan for editing this chapter.  
  
Brittany67: Won't you be surprised. *insert evil grin*  
  
Burnedshadow: *sweatdrop at cackle* Oh God, another Tomo! *shutter* Kowaii . . . *shakes it off* I know, I tried watching ep. 17 again and was sorely disappointed to see that Ryoko-san wasn't in it. *sigh* Thanks, I thought I did a horrible job on the Star-Gazing festival . . . except for the Tas/Ryo scene in it. 


	13. Unwanted Surprises

Messing With Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages  
  
Disclaimer: I may not own Fushigi Yuugi or Tenchi Muyo! but I do own some chips! Yep, my very own bag of Sour Cream & Onion chips. ^-^ Yummy!  
  
Tsumi: If you can't tell by the disclaimer, I'm in a very good mood. There is a light at the end of the tunnel for my problem, but I won't bore you (though it was pretty funny). Check out the Xanga page if you want details!  
  
And before I forget: this chapter is dedicated to SessyRyo Burnedshadow, and animechick8, for their encouraging words that gave me strength to continue. So, this chapter is for you three!  
  
Onto the fic!  
  
Chapter Twelve: Unwanted Surprises  
  
Washuu was analyzing the world that Ryoko and Kiyone had been sent to. /This world is incredibly complex . . ./ Washuu thought. /It's no wonder I can't get them out of there . . ./ At this point in time, she had only been able to send a single message to the creator of that world, Taiitsukun, who related it to the two.   
  
It was strange. While she had been able to see that everyone else had been moving around though different worlds, Kiyone and Ryoko seemed stuck there. The world that the two had been sent to had worried her.  
  
/And that Jurai power I found earlier there has me worried too./  
  
It had happened a few days ago in that world's time. Ryoko, the Suzaku no Miko and two of her warriors had gone to the warring country to rescue Kiyone and another seishi. What was it called? Kutou? Yes, that had to be it. When Ryoko had attacked that blonde shogun, it felt as if the Jurai power had been there, mingling and mixing with the dragon god's power.  
  
Typing in a few thing, she analyzed the power she had found four hours ago. Her eyes widened at what her search resulted in. /It can't be . . ./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the ten awoke the next day, the skies were cloudy and the wind was picking up. Clearly, a storm was brewing.  
  
Didn't seem like the Suzaku Seishi cared very much though, as they were all out. On the dock. Which was rocking a little too much for comfort.  
  
Nuriko was teasing Kiyone and tried to get her to confess what happened last night. Kiyone was beginning to feel seasick and didn't take to answering Nuriko's questioning very well. She ended up threatening him with her gun before he left her alone.  
  
Chichiri was examining the sky and frowned slightly as he caught sight of black birds. /A bad omen . . ./ He thought.  
  
"This is strange . . ." Chiriko said as he sat next to Chichiri, also looking at the sky. "These clouds appeared a little too suddenly to be considered natural . . ."  
  
Amiboshi, who had caught onto what Chiriko said, also looked at the sky. That was when he felt a sharp tingle up his arm. He read the message Suboshi sent to him and felt himself pale. "Minna!" he yelled. "We're about to be attacked!"  
  
Everyone looked at him like he had gone completely crazy. "By who?" Tamahome asked. It was then that everyone, even Kiyone and Ryoko, felt a strong surge of ki.  
  
"Soi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soi eyed the approaching ship. "That is far enough. You shall advance no further!" Her voice rang out as the winds picked up suddenly, causing her reddish locks and cloak to flap furiously. "Haku Jinrai Oh!" She yelled, raising one hand to the sky, and calling a lightning bolt to strike the ship, only to be blocked by a ki barrier.  
  
Chichiri winced as he felt his shield weaken. "Tasuki no da!" He yelled.  
  
Tasuki ran forward, tessen in hand. "Rekka Shien!" He yelled, flames spiraling toward Soi. She just smirked as it was put out by an electric barrier. "What the?. . . damn you!" He prepared another attack, but Soi had already called another lightning bolt to crash against Chichiri's barrier, and this time, it succeeded.  
  
Chichiri was thrown backwards, as was Tasuki, who was standing right next to him, by the amount of power released by the blow. "Tasuki!" Ryoko yelled. She heard Soi laughing and glared at her. "Shi ne!" Ryoko called her laser sword and flew up to attack the laughing vixen.  
  
"Matte yo, Ryoko!" Kiyone yelled after her.  
  
Ryoko flew up, barely avoiding the lightning bolts Soi threw at her, and hit the barrier Soi had as hard as she could with her sword. She stared in shock as she was pushed back after a few seconds.   
  
Ryoko again barely dodged the lighting bolt, resulting in a singed shoulder. Soi just smirked. "You won't win, not against me."  
  
"Soi, please stop this!" Amiboshi yelled.  
  
Soi looked down and frowned when she saw the older of the twins. "How dare you, Amiboshi?! How could you betray Nakago-sama like this?!" She screamed in rage. "Haku Jinrai Oh!" Another bolt came down and Amiboshi's eyes widened.  
  
A yellow beam collided with it and caused it to explode. Amiboshi looked behind him, where Kiyone stood, gun out which was slightly smoking from the recent blast. She smirked at Amiboshi and shot another one at Soi.  
  
"Pitiful." Soi scoffed, her barrier putting out the blast. Kiyone's eyebrows knitted together as she thought of a way to stop the weather controlling Seriyuu warrior. Soi ignored Ryoko, who had attacked her barrier again and raised one hand to the sky. "Haku Jinrai OH!" She called, sending a lightning bolt toward Kiyone.  
  
Shouts of Kiyone's name came from every seishi and also from the demon in the air. It was then that everyone heard the notes of a flute and saw as the lightning bolt hit a barrier around Kiyone. Once the bolt dissipated, the song changed slightly.  
  
Amiboshi concentrated his chi into the devil song, noticing with satisfaction that Soi seemed to be in pain. She kneeled down on the rock she was standing on, clutching her head "Damn you, Amiboshi . . ." Soi growled before she made a hasty retreat, knowing that to stay any longer could mean death. The storm clouds disappeared and the sky turned back to a clear blue.   
  
Amiboshi sighed as he stopped the song, and lowered his flute. He turned to Kiyone. "Are you alright?" He asked, the worry apparent in his voice.  
  
Kiyone looked at him, smiled and nodded, standing up. "Thank you, Ami-chan." She said, causing the flutist to blush slightly. Kiyone then moved to see if Chichiri was alright, sighing with relief as she saw that both him and Tasuki were standing.  
  
Tasuki, still a bit disoriented, managed to stumble over to where Ryoko was being treated by Mitsukake for her singed shoulder. She gave him a reckless smile, but yelped as Tasuki hugged her to him. "Damnit, don't do something that stupid again!" He said, relief very apparent in his voice. Ryoko smiled and pulled back, telling him silently that she wouldn't.  
  
"Minna! What is that?!" At Chiriko's cry, everyone looked to the young genius, who was pointing up at the sky. Everyone gasped. The sky seemed to have a hole in it . . . and it looked a bit too familiar to two girls from another world.  
  
"Oh Sh*t." Ryoko said, holding onto Tasuki's hand a little more tightly. Kiyone hid behind Chichiri and gently was holding onto his kesa. It was then that her eyes widened as she noticed that they weren't being pulled into the hole, but something was coming out of it.  
  
"What the f&^% is that?" Tasuki voiced everyone's thoughts. Three glowing things had appeared just above the ship and were slowly materializing into something, that once they took shape, fell with yells (and a meow) onto Tamahome and Kiyone.  
  
Ryoko blinked as she looked at them. "Mihoshi? Sasami?" She asked.  
  
Sasami looked up from landing on Tamahome and smiled. "Hi Ryoko!" Ryo-Ohki meowed from her place on Sasami's head.  
  
"Wow, Kiyone, I missed you!" Mihoshi said from her position on top of Kiyone.  
  
Kiyone closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the deck. She groaned as she looked up at the sky. "Santa, I asked you for a new Galaxy Police uniform for Christmas, and this is what I get?"  
  
"What does that mean, Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked, innocently peering at Kiyone.   
  
With a sigh, Kiyone pushed Mihoshi off of her and stood, trying to appear nonchalant by dusting off her pants and shirt.  
  
"How the hell did you get here?" Ryoko asked the two (three if you included a cabbit) travelers.  
  
Kiyone felt a tug on her sleeve. "Ano . . . who are these people?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Sasami and Mihoshi. They're from our world." Kiyone responded quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tada! Done! And with another twist to the story! ^-^  
  
SessyRyo: Glad you like and sorry that your review came out all messed up. Still, half a review is better than no review at all!  
  
Burnedshadow: Glad you like the shirtless Chichiri! Maybe I should put in another scene like that later on . . . hm . . . Also, please ignore my complaining about chapters not being too good; I'm a friggin' perfectionist. If it ain't perfect, it ain't good. *firm nod*  
  
Please minna, review! I live on them! (That and my chips! ^-^) 


	14. Explaining

Messing With Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FY or TM, Sam I Am, I also do not own this rhyme or Green Eggs & Ham. (that would belong to Dr. Seuse ^-^)  
  
Tsumi: Hey minna! Long time, no type! Gomen for this taking so long; no excuse other than damn projects I forgot about until the day they were due and sheer laziness. Forgive me! *bows*  
  
Also, from now until I see the rest of the anime, this will be based on the manga version. (And yes, that includes one of my favorite parts before the seishi get to Hokkan. All of you who have read the manga know what I'm talking about *giggles*)  
  
Onto the fic!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Explaining  
  
The Suzaku Seishi looked at the two new people and cabbit, while they stared back. Ryoko folded her arms over her chest and said, "Care to explain why the hell you two are here?"  
  
Sasami shrugged and sat up. "No other reason than Washuu sent us to this world when we were supposed to go to another."  
  
"Huh?" Mihoshi said. "I thought it was because I wanted to always be near Kiyone!" She glomped onto Kiyone's midsection. Kiyone just tilted her head back and closed her eyes, sighing, an expression of long suffering on her face.  
  
"Anyway," Sasami said with a smile. "Washuu said that she found out something that you two should know about."  
  
"Okay . . . uh, what is it?" Ryoko said.  
  
"Um . . . Mihoshi?" Sasami said.  
  
Mihoshi blinked and looked at Sasami for a moment. "Oh, yeah!" She began searching through all of the stuff in her pockets, looking for something. Kiyone, in the mean time, had scooted away from her partner and safely behind Chichiri.  
  
"While she's looking," Ryoko said, "Did Washuu tell you anything else?"  
  
Sasami nodded. "Something about how complex this world was, which is why you two haven't been moved around like us. She also said that we can only be here for one hour before she has to send us to another world to avoid us being trapped here as well."  
  
"Let me guess, her exact wording?" Kiyone said. Sasami giggled and laughed.  
  
Ryo-ohki had walked up to Tama-neko, sniffing at the cat curiously. Tama-neko tilted his head while Ryo-ohki let out a meow.   
  
Sasami watched the display and giggled, digging for something in her pocket. "Ryo-ohki!" Said cabbit turned and saw Sasami dangling a carrot in front of her. With a joyful 'meow!', Ryo-ohki ran over to Sasami and happily started munching on the carrot. Tama-neko walked over and sniffed the carrot. Ryo-ohki looked up and moved the carrot so Tama-neko could have a bite. He took a hesitant bite and turned a lively green. Ryo-ohki just shrugged (as much as a cabbit could shrug) and continued to munch happily on the carrot.  
  
Chiriko kneeled beside the cabbit and said, "What kind of creature is this?"  
  
Sasami giggled again. "Her name is Ryo-ohki. She's a cabbit."  
  
Chiriko looked up. "A what?"  
  
"A cabbit! A mix between a cat and rabbit." She said.  
  
Chiriko nodded and smiled, reaching out to pet Ryo-ohki. Ryo-ohki hissed at Chiriko and he hastily pulled his hand back. Sasami tapped the back of Ryo-ohki's head. "Stop that!" the cabbit began to meow again. Sasami looked up to Chiriko and smiled again. "Try using this!" She pulled out another carrot and handed it to Chiriko. He hesitantly held it out for Ryo-ohki, who meowed happily and took the carrot from him. Both Chiriko and Sasami laughed at the cabbit's well-pleased expression.  
  
"Ano . . . who are they?" Miaka asked.  
  
Ryoko smiled, a hand on her hip. "Two people from our world. The little girl is Sasami, and the blonde is Mihoshi, Kiyone's partner."  
  
"Someone I wish I'd never have to see again for the rest of my life." Kiyone mumbled under her breath.  
  
Chichiri seemingly was the only one who caught that. "Why, no da? She seems perfectly pleasant, na no da."  
  
Kiyone gave the monk a slightly exasperated expression. "She is the reason that I haven't been promoted to GP headquarters. She keeps messing up even the easiest of things!"  
  
"Like what?" Amiboshi asked.  
  
"Well . . . like working the simplest equipment, following directions, especially those that could put others in danger and finding things." Kiyone said just as Mihoshi was looking though all of her possessions.  
  
"No, it's not here . . . or here . . . or . . . or . . ." Mihoshi burst into tears and wales. "I can't find it!!"  
  
The Suzaku Seishi, Amiboshi, Sasami and Ryoko all had sweatdrops rolling down the side of their sculls.Kiyone sighed and walked over to her partner. Kneeling beside her, she said, "Mihoshi, are you sure you checked everywhere?"  
  
Mihoshi sniffed twice before blinking and checking another pocket in her pants. "Oh! Here it is!" She giggled as she stood.  
  
"Wow, Kiyone-chan, you're good at that!" Nuriko said.  
  
Kiyone sighed. "Trust me, knowing my partner that well is something I am not proud of."  
  
If Mihoshi heard Kiyone's remark, she didn't care. She held up her Galaxy Police Identification Pen, and pressed the button on top. The small screen came up the pre-recorded Washuu appeared. "Hey girls! Long time no see!" She said happily. "It is I, Washuu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe!"  
  
Her two puppets appeared on her shoulders. "You are the greatest Washuu!" Puppet 1 said.  
  
"Yeah, the best!" Puppet 2 said. Washuu grinned proudly while everyone else facevaulted.  
  
"Anyway, I know I haven't been able to talk to you, but I have good reason. You see, the world you have been sent to plays by a different set of rules than ours does. I think you two have already noticed that."  
  
"Well, no sh*t, Washuu." Ryoko muttered. Tasuki chuckled and held her hand.  
  
"Because of that, I haven't been able to get you two out of there. Although I don't think that you mind, Ryoko-chan." She winked at Ryoko and said demon turned red.  
  
"You two are just going to have to have the Suzaku no Miko wish you back. It's the only option I see for getting you two out of this."  
  
"Also, earlier, I found a strange power, from when Ryoko fought Nakago."  
  
Kiyone growled. "Also called the blonde asshole." She muttered, shifting uneasily. Chichiri placed a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed, seeing his ever-smiling face.  
  
"I'm analyzing it now, and it should be done before I finish this message. I want you two to watch out about that. It's very powerful, especially combined with the power of the god, Seiryuu." Both girls nodded.  
  
"And the final thing is about everyone else. As you have surely been told, Mihoshi and Sasami have been traveling though different times and spaces, Nobiyuki and Katsuhito have been as well. The only thing is that Ayeka and Tenchi haven't traveled through time and as well, like the others. Tenchi seems to be perfectly happy in the world he was sent to." Ryoko winced at the memory of finding out that Tenchi had fallen in love with someone else. Tasuki blinked, seeing her saddened expression and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ryoko smiled and continued to listen to the rest of the message. "However, I have had no idea where Ayeka is. It is like she completely disappeared without a trace."  
  
"Good riddance." Ryoko muttered as she remembered the prissy princess.  
  
A monitor began to beep on one of the many consoles in Washuu's lab and she looked at it's screen. "It can't be . . ." She said, before turning around to face the girls again. "I finally know what that strange power the Seiryuu Shichiseishi have! It's the--"  
  
And the message cut out as both Mihoshi and Sasami disappeared to be thrown into another world. Ryo-ohki meowed a couple of times, and realized she was left in a world without any carrots before beginning to sob.  
  
Kiyone's eyebrow's furrowed. "So, what's going to happen next . . .?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
Chiriko gasped. "Minna! We're about to hit land!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And, whatta know? Another cliffhanger! ^-^  
  
Shiroi Hikari : See you changed your screen name, ne? And thanks for bugging me until I finished this chapter.  
  
SessyRyo : It still doesn't look like FanFiction.net is liking you, Sessy-chan, but I still appreciate the feedback, even if it's chopped up and such! *firm nod*  
  
Minna, please review! The more reviews I get makes me want to write more, better and longer chapters! Come on! I'd like to hear what you all think! 


	15. Eh? We Have To What?

Messing With Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Tenchi Muyo!, just like I don't own Elijah Wood or Orlando Bloom. I wish I did, but all I own a bunch of pictures and DVDs. And my ticket stub from seeing Return of the King on opening day. ^^  
  
Tsumi: Okay minna, here's my Christmas present to all of you, one extremely-long chapter. And, please, for the love of God, review! I need more reviews, minna!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Eh? We. Have. To. What?  
  
The ship landed quite hard on the rocks, and, after a few stunned moments, the passengers walked out onto the land. Kiyone blinked. "Where are we?"  
  
Everyone else thought the same thing until Miaka screamed. Turning around, they were greeted with the sight of a corpse stuck to a tree by arrows.  
  
Kiyone shuttered and closed her eyes, while Ryoko's narrowed dangerously. "What the hell?" She asked, as Ryo-ohki, perched on her shoulder, hissed.  
  
Chiriko gave a startled gasp and turned to the group. "Minna, I think I know where we are! But if we are truly here, we are in serious danger."  
  
"What do you mean that we're in danger?" Kiyone said, turning away from the corpse and shuttering again.  
  
Chiriko shook his head. "No no, you, Ryoko and Miaka will be fine. The rest of us need to change into women's clothing."  
  
Everyone blinked four times before Amiboshi said, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Please, don't ask questions! I believe we're in the country of Nyousei."  
  
"You mean, the one where all the people here are women?" Tamahome asked. Chiriko nodded.  
  
"That's why the men in the group are in danger!"  
  
"Wait, why would they be in danger?" Ryoko asked.   
  
At that opportune moment, the character faded off of Chiriko's foot and he tripped. As he sat up he burst into tears. Everyone sweatdropped. "Ano . . . Chiriko . . . daijoubu?" Kiyone asked, kneeling besides the crying boy.  
  
"Look!" Miaka said, pointing at Chiriko's foot. "His character faded away!"  
  
"And without it, I don't know nothing." Chiriko hiccuped, wrapping his arms around Kiyone's neck and burying his face into her shoulder.  
  
"Hey! I wanna hear the end of it! What happens to the men?!" Tasuki demanded.  
  
"Forget it for now. Let's just do what Chiriko said." Miaka said.  
  
A few minutes later . . .  
  
"I honestly don't know why I gave this up!" Nuriko said, now in a dress similar to the one he wore when he first met Miaka.  
  
Kiyone looked up from tying Chiriko's hair into buns and smiled. "You look good, Nuriko-chan."   
  
Chichiri smiled. "I guess it's my turn, na no da!" And, using his magic, he transformed into a girl with blue hair in a Nyan-Nyan fashion and with wide mahogany eyes.  
  
Miaka, Ryoko and Chiriko clapped. "Not bad, Chichiri!" Ryoko said.  
  
"You're a real cutie!" Miaka added.  
  
Nuriko frowned lightly. "I'm cuter!"  
  
Kiyone looked down, a light blush on her features. "Kiyone? Daijoubu, no da?"  
  
Kiyone looked back up through her lashes. "Um . . . yeah, I'm fine. I just . . ." she sighed. "I like the idea of you being a guy better."  
  
"Oh! Here come the others! I tell you, it took forever to get them to look like women." Nuriko said, just as two very peeved Suzaku Seishi and one very peeved Seiryuu Seishi walked out. In dresses. With their hair done up in curls and flowers.  
  
Ryoko and Miaka burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh God, if only Hotohori was here!" Ryoko said, doubling over.  
  
Tamahome turned scarlet and turned around. "Suzaku, this is embarrassing! The one I love having to see me like this!!!"  
  
Tasuki was about to chew the two women out, when his voice got lost somewhere in his throat at the sight of Ryoko. She decided to change out of her baggy blue and yellow striped dress and into something that would leave no mistake in anyone's mind that she was truly female. Tasuki swallowed hard and turned slightly red. "Oh Suzaku . . ." he whispered.  
  
Ryoko caught it and she smirked. "Done admiring, Gen-chan?" She asked, giving her hips a little flick.  
  
Tasuki groaned, closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "Do all women tease like she does?" He asked no one in particular. Ryoko just grinned evilly.  
  
Fortunately for Tasuki, someone decided to take his mind off of the matter.  
  
"How do I look?" Mitsukake asked as he stepped into view. Everyone's eyes widened and they all paled.  
  
Miaka and Ryoko held a censored screen over his face while Tasuki and Tamahome turned around. "That image is going to haunt me for the rest of my life!" Tamahome said.  
  
"No one should have to see that . . . ever!" Tasuki said. "This is gonna bring nightmares!"  
  
It was at that opportune moment that the bushes started to rustle, and out of them stepped out a group of women all dressed in warrior armor. "You! What are you doing here!!!" The leader said.  
  
"Wow! You're all women!" Ryoko and Miaka said at the same time. When the leader raised an eyebrow, Kiyone quickly continued for them.  
  
"Uh, we mean you no harm. We were just passing though to Hokkan when we were caught in a storm . . ."  
  
"They're all women, mistress." The woman on the leader's right said.  
  
The leader's eyes narrowed. "No. There's a man here." All of the men in the group tensed as her eyes traveled over all of them before stopping. "You!"  
  
Mitsukake blinked. "Surely you couldn't mean little me?"  
  
"Of course I mean you!" And with that, Mitsukake was dragged away.  
  
Tasuki was shaking with relief. "O-Oh m'goodness! That was a man?!" He said in a high pitched voice. Ryoko started to laugh when Kiyone elbowed her hard in the ribs, cutting off the sound.  
  
"He fooled little me!" Tamahome added.  
  
The leader frowned as she stared at the group as they gathered and began whispering to each other. "What do we do? They caught Mitsukake!" Miaka whispered harshly.  
  
"You all will have to follow me to see the queen." The leader said, walking back the way she came. Reluctantly, the group followed.  
  
Once they reached the city dwelling and led into the throne room, they were presented before the queen. "Mother, these women came from Konan in the south, and it seems that one of them is the Suzaku no Miko."  
  
The queen looked at them for a long time before saying, "Suzaku no Miko . . . I have heard much of you. Welcome to Nyousei." She smiled. "Since your visit is such a rare occasion, I hope you will extend your stay."  
  
"I, well, actually . . ." Miaka started when Kiyone nudged her in the ribs.  
  
"We still have to rescue Mitsukake! We can't waste time . . ." She whispered.  
  
"But first, we should have a feast in honor of your arrival." The queen said.  
  
Miaka smiled before turning to the group. "It would be rude to refuse their hospitality!"  
  
Ryoko sweatdropped. "Thinking with her stomach and not her head." She muttered as they were led to another room where the fantastic feast was being held.  
  
"Please! Eat to your heart's content!" One of the women said, laying down another plate on the table.  
  
"Th-thank ya!" Tasuki said as his sake bowl was filled again.  
  
One very beautiful woman approached Tamahome. "Would you like to try some rice wine? It's a specialty of our land." She filled up his bowl. "See? Doesn't it warm you up?"  
  
Tamahome had a blush over his features and seemed to be in heaven. "Huh? Oh yeah! Like a furnace . . ."  
  
Miaka growled before kicking his leg, causing him to choke on the wine he was drinking. Ryoko snickered behind her hand. "You deserved it, Obake-chan." He glared at her as she returned to her meal.  
  
"Wow, this place reminds me of Hotohori's inner seraglio." Nuriko said, taking a delicate sip of his wine.   
  
Amiboshi shifted uncomfortably in his dress. Kiyone touched his hand gently and said, "Don't squirm too much; it'll seem suspicious."  
  
He sighed before eating a bit of his rice. "I'm sorry. I just feel . . . like a transitive in this." Kiyone laughed slightly behind her hand before giving him a smile.  
  
"Make sure that Nuriko-chan doesn't hear you say that." He smiled back and returned to his meal.  
  
"Ano . . ." Miaka said, stopping one of the women. "I was wondering about the man you took away."  
  
"Him? Oh he's in the dungeons." The woman answered. She smiled and said, "You know if you're going to Hokkan, you've strayed quite a bit, but you know, this is actually a short-cut."  
  
Miaka nearly choked on her food. "So you can get there from here?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"There's only one way. Below the western castle wall, you can ford the canal and get to Hokkan. It's been sealed off to prevent foreign invaders from getting in."  
  
"And where is that . . .?"  
  
"You'd never make it down! It's a cliff you know!" Another woman tapped her arm and whispered something in her ear. "I believe your rooms are ready." She said, standing up.  
  
The group was lead from the dining room and down a hall. "What do we do?" Miaka asked.  
  
"I think we might have to take that path." Kiyone said.  
  
"Don't worry. You all are exhausted. I'll take care of Mitsukake, no da." Chichiri said. They were all separated into rooms, but since there were only four available, they had to pair up into groups: Miaka and Tamahome, Nuriko, Amiboshi and Chichiri, Tasuki and Chiriko, and finally Ryoko and Kiyone.  
  
As the two time travelers were getting settled to sleep, Kiyone started to speak. "Ne, Ryoko?"  
  
"Nani?" was the gruff reply.  
  
"Ano . . . can you describe what you have with Tasuki?"  
  
Ryoko blinked and smiled slightly. "Tasuki . . . well, it's similar to what I wanted to have with Tenchi." A look of grief passed over her face but quickly passed. "That's not important though. I'm having fun, and I know Tasuki is too. I feel so . . . free, and I know he knows. I mean, he knows what I feel because our personalities are so similar."  
  
Kiyone laughed slightly. "I know. They're so close, it's almost scary."  
  
"Anyway, it's comforting in a way, because I don't have to explain what I felt when I do something, because he knows."  
  
Kiyone smiled, folding her arms behind her head. "It sounds nice."  
  
Ryoko smiled too before an idea struck her. "What's with the personal questions?" Kiyone blushed lightly, but Ryoko saw it. "You have a crush on someone, don't you?" She teased.  
  
"I, er, uh . . ." Kiyone said.  
  
"I know that look!" Ryoko pressed. "C'mon, who is it?"  
  
"I . . . It's not important." Kiyone said quickly, rolling over to her side.  
  
"Tell me!" Ryoko whined. "Is it Nuriko?"  
  
Kiyone blinked before facing the demon again. "Of course not. Nuriko-chan's is my best friend, nothing more!" She said, a blush on her face.  
  
"Then, who? Tamahome?"  
  
"No. He's happy with Miaka."  
  
"Please don't tell me it's Mitsukake."  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"What about Amiboshi?"  
  
Kiyone bit her lip lightly. "I know he has a crush on me, but I can't return anything he has for me. I mean, he's around, what, fifteen? And I'm twenty-two!"  
  
"True, true." Ryoko said. "Still haven't answered, who is it? Chichiri?" Kiyone grew silent and Ryoko smiled. "It is him!"  
  
Kiyone turned bright red. "Ano . . ."Ryoko decided after a few moments she wasn't getting anything more than that embarrassed answer and left Kiyone alone.  
  
After a few minutes, Kiyone spoke up. "So, it's almost done."  
  
"What's almost done?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Once Miaka gets the Shinzaho, she'll be able to summon Suzaku, and we get to go home." Ryoko shifted uncomfortably. "Ryoko?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if I want to go back." She admitted quietly. "I mean, what is there for me back there, other than a bounty on my head and a prissy princess?" She sighed. "Here, at least, I know people care for me, and want me around."  
  
"Ryoko, are you saying that you might purposely do . . . er . . . something to ruin your chances of going back to our world?"   
  
"You know . . . I just might."  
  
It was at that moment that there was a loud knocking at the door. "Ryo-chan, Kiyone, get your butts out of bed! Chiriko turned sane again and says we've got trouble!" Tasuki's voice floated through the door. Kiyone and Ryoko quickly changed and let everyone else into their room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A matriarchy?" Kiyone asked as Chiriko finished his explination.  
  
Chiriko nodded. "The men are chained, their eyes are gouged out, and then they are enslaved!"  
  
"And anyone who resists is executed on the spot?" Amiboshi asked. Chiriko nodded again.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding! You expect me to hear a story like that and stay sober?!" Tasuki said, pouring Ryoko, Tamahome and himself a bowl of wine.  
  
Just as they took a sip, Chiriko spoke up, "Did I mention one of their ingredients in their liquor is eyeballs?" Three pairs of eyes widened and hastily spit out the liquid.  
  
"We have to escape, now!" Miaka exclaimed.  
  
"I agree. Let's find Chichiri and Mitsukake and get out of this hell hole." Kiyone said.  
  
Ryoko stood up and poked her head out of the doorway, hearing the pounding of feet down the hallway. "Chichiri?! Mitsukake?!" She exclaimed. Everyone else poked their heads through the doorway and saw not only the two Shichiseishi, but also a band of women chasing after them.  
  
"Come back here you . . . you men!" One of them yelled.  
  
Everyone paled and Miaka yelled, "Run!"  
  
"They're all men! I want them caught!" The leader said.  
  
Miaka glared at them. "Take that back! I'm all woman!"  
  
"That's right!" Ryoko and Kiyone yelled.  
  
"How dare you?!" Nuriko yelled.  
  
Tamahome wacked him behind the head. "You're a guy, remember?!"  
  
"You wonder why I hate women!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"And I swore to never hit a girl!" Tamahome said.  
  
"We have to split up!" Kiyone yelled. "We'll regroup at the castle's west wall; there's a path to Hokkan there!"  
  
"Miaka! You, Ryoko and Kiyone head straight there! We'll act as decoys!" Tamahome said.  
  
"Demo!" Miaka said.  
  
"Go, no da!" Chichiri cut in. "Even if they catch you three, they won't do anything because you're women, na no da!" Miaka still hesitated.  
  
"We'll be fine!" Tamahome said, "Hurry up and go!"  
  
"Okay!" With that, the three women left.  
  
As they ran, they came to a split in the hallway. "Which way do we go?!"  
  
"Kiyone, you go with Miaka down the right one, I'll go left."   
  
"Are you sure, Ryoko?"  
  
She gave a know-it-all grin. "Don't worry, I can defend myself if worse comes to worse."  
  
". . . . .Okay, be careful." And Ryoko left the group.  
  
After a few minutes, Kiyone and Miaka arrived at the outside of the palace. "Well, at least we got out of there, but . . . where's the west castle wall?" Miaka asked.  
  
"They couldn't have gone far!" One of the women's voices yelled.  
  
"Oh no!" Miaka exclaimed. "What do we do, Kiyone?"  
  
Any response Kiyone was going to give was cut off when a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her backwards into the bushes, along with Miaka.  
  
The women after them passed by and both Kiyone and Miaka let out a sigh of relief. They both turned to face their rescuer. "I think they've gone." she smiled.  
  
"Ano . . . who are you?" Miaka asked.  
  
"I'm Kaen, a traveler from the west." she said.   
  
Kiyone frowned lightly. /I'm getting deja vu here . . ./ Outward she said, "Why did you help us?"  
  
"About a month ago, I was . . . on my way to Hokkan, when my ship drifted onto the shore of this island. Because I'm a woman, they welcomed me, but the won't allow me to leave. Then I heard about your group and hoped that you would take me with you." Kaen said.  
  
"Then you're more than welcome to come with us! I'm Yuuki Miaka and this is Makibi Kiyone. We're going to the west castle wall to meet everyone else there!"  
  
"Wonderful!" Kaen said. "Thank you, Miaka."  
  
The three of them ran, following Kaen, to the west castle wall, trying their best to not be caught by any of the female guards. And, lucky enough for them, they made it to their destination. Miaka put her hands on her knees, breathing deeply. "We made it! Is everyone okay?"  
  
Kiyone nodded. "We're fine, Miaka."  
  
"Finally! It took you guys long enough! I was beginning to think that you all had been captured!"  
  
Turning to where the new voice originated from, Miaka and Kiyone smiled. "Ryoko! You made it out alright!"  
  
Ryoko gave a cocky grin. "Never doubt the great Ryoko-sama!" She then looked at Kaen. "And who the hell is this?"  
  
Miaka laughed. "This is Kaen. She was shipwrecked here and I offered to take her with us."  
  
Ryoko walked up to Kaen and stared her directly in the eye. "You know . . . you seem awfully familiar." She stared at Kaen for a moment longer before shrugging it off.  
  
"Tamahome and the others should have been here by now . . ." Miaka said, looking worriedly at the stairway. "Um, minna, can you wait here? I need to go check on the others."  
  
"I'll come with you." Ryoko volunteered.   
  
"By all means, go." Kaen said and when Miaka and Ryoko's back turned to her, her smile became wicked. "That is if you can go." she raised one hand to the sky. "Suzaku no miko!" And a bolt of lightning came down from the sky, striking the place where Miaka and Ryoko were.  
  
Miaka shuttered as Ryoko put her down on the ground, a foot away from where they previously were. "That was close." Miaka muttered.  
  
Kaen laughed. "Suzaku no miko . . . you and your friend avoided that well."  
  
Kiyone joined them and finally made the connection. "That lightning . . . you . . . you must be."  
  
"Seiyuu Shichiseishi Soi!" Kaen, or Soi, said. "Suzaku no miko, you and your friends will go no further towards Hokkan."  
  
"The hell we won't!" Ryoko yelled back.  
  
Soi just smirked. "I wanted to kill all of you together, but you three will do for now." She raised her hand toward the sky again. "Haku Jinrai OH!"  
  
"Miaka! Move!" Kiyone shoved Miaka out of the way of a lightning bolt directed for her, but forgot to worry about herself. Her eyes went wide and a scream tore from her throat as she herself being electrocuted from the inside outward.  
  
"Kiyone!" Miaka screamed as she fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Holy Sh*t, Kiyone!" Ryoko yelled. Miaka fell beside Kiyone, trying to shake her awake. She growled and turned to face Soi. "You bitch!"   
  
Soi just laughed. "Your friend was a fool!" She raised a hand to the sky again. "And you two will be next!"  
  
Miaka stood up, Hotohori's Deity Sword in hand. "Miaka, are you f&^%ing crazy?!" Ryoko yelled. "That sword's gonna attract the lightning!"  
  
True to her word, a lightning bolt struck the Deity Sword Miaka was holding. Soi laughed as Ryoko and Tamahome, who had arrived, yelled out Miaka's name. It was then, as everyone was watching, that the lightning gathered on the blade and Miaka flung it back towards her aggressor. Soi screamed and with one last glare, took off.  
  
Miaka dropped the sword and kneeled beside Kiyone. "Kiyone! Wake up!"  
  
"Damnit, Kiyone! Open your f&^%ing eyes!" Ryoko yelled at her. Yet, Kiyone still didn't respond.  
  
Tamahome ran to where the two women were kneeling and checked Kiyone's pulse. "She's still alive . . . but barely."  
  
Amiboshi also arrived and his eyes widened. "Kiyone-san!" He yelled, sprinting over, Chichiri not far behind.  
  
"Kiyone, hold on, no da! Mitsukake should be here soon na no da!" Chichiri said, worry evident on his ever-cheerful face.  
  
Kiyone's breath, which had been labored, slowed before stopping. "Damnit, Kiyone! Don't die on us now!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
Amiboshi felt tears in his eyes. "Kiyone-san . . ." He whispered.   
  
The scream of her name from his voice echoed throughout the entire castle.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AN: Oh please! Did you honestly think I'd be that cruel to leave it at that kind of cliff hanger?  
  
As Amiboshi sobbed, Mitsukake arrived, and almost clumsily in his haste, he held out his hand and a familiar green glow surrounded Kiyone's body. When it died down, everyone could see that the color had come back to Kiyone's face and, that, she was breathing again. Her eyes flickered open and she stared up at the group.  
  
"Kiyone-san!" Amiboshi said, relief apparent in his voice.  
  
She blinked a few times before sitting up slowly because of the sudden headache, and smiled at Mitsukake. "Thank you. This makes two I owe you, ne?" She leaned against Nuriko as she stood up.  
  
"Kiyone, don't do something that f&^%ing stupid ever again!" Ryoko yelled. Kiyone laughed slightly, just as she caught sight of something.  
  
"Okay, am I going crazy or is there land over there?" She said, looking beyond the wall.  
  
"There is! It must be Hokkan!" Miaka exclaimed.  
  
"Yet there is no way for you to get there." The group turned and was met with the women of Nyousei. "None of you will make it off of this island alive."  
  
"Oh damn!" Ryoko said.  
  
"You'll see that the wall leads to steep cliffs. You have no where to run." The leader said.  
  
"Damnit, we're almost there!" Tasuki said.  
  
"Once we've gouged out your eyes, you'll all make fine slaves." She continued. "And the liquor brewed from your eyeballs should be delicious!"  
  
"You talk big, but I gotta warn you!" Tamahome said. "Any drink made from my eyeballs is gonna make you dirt poor! Are you sure you can risk it?!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Tamahome . . . threats aren't your forte, are they?" Nuriko said.  
  
Chiriko tapped Chichiri's shoulder. "Chichiri, could you distract them? A moment would do." At the questioning glance, Chiriko added, "I have an idea!"  
  
"All right!" Chichiri said, throwing his kesa over them.  
  
"Everyone! We have to dive in and swim for shore! Don't worry, the water's deep enough, you won't be hurt."   
  
The group of eleven did as they were told, Tasuki paling at the thought of water, and dove in. All of them swam for the shore of Hokkan, Ryoko and Nuriko helping Tasuki and Kiyone. Once they all reached shore, Chiriko yelled. "There's a place we have to get to! Hurry!" As they all ran from the shore, Chiriko suddenly stopped. "If my calculations are correct, it should happen soon."  
  
The women of Nyousei had reached shore and started to run after the group of eleven when the water from the sea suddenly washed upon them and drug them back. "That should delay them a bit. Let's get going, a small flood won't hurt them." Chiriko said.  
  
"H-how did you know?" Miaka asked.  
  
"I merely observed the tides. A flood tide was inevitable today." Chiriko explained. "When the moon and sun align, the combined tides cause the canal to flow backwards . . ."  
  
"Top notch thinkin', Chiriko!" Tasuki said, slapping him behind the head. At that moment, the character faded off of Chiriko's foot.  
  
"Was I saying something?" Tasuki fell over.  
  
Kiyone smiled. "Finally! We're in Hokkan!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phew! Damn, writing that much is hard.   
  
  
  
Burnedshadow: Ne, don't worry! It was up maybe a day before you reviewed. *sweatdrop* Hope that this chapter was up to your expectations!  
  
SessyRyo: Again, I think you had a little too much sugar when you wrote your review, Sessy-chan . . . And won't you be surprised what happened to Ayeka. *evil laugh*  
  
Shiroi Hikari: Oh! Thank you for adding me to your favorites list! ^-^ 


	16. Decisions and Things People Shouldn't Se...

Messing With Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages  
  
Disclaimer: *while sleeping* Yes . . . Yes . . . I own FY and TM . . . Yes! *wakes up* Awww, I still don't own it! *cries*  
  
Tsumi: Hello, everyone! Hope that the wait wasn't too terribly long. (Then again, I don't know if too many people are reading this since I'm not getting many reviews! *hint hint*)   
  
Small warning: Angus 'n' Fluff 'n' Some hints!  
  
Onto the fic!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Decisions, and Things People Shouldn't See  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I told ya! I don't use it for things like that!"  
  
"C'mon Tasuki! It's cold here!"  
  
"Not you too! I ain't using it to make y'all a fire and that's that!"  
  
Ryoko winked at Nuriko and gave him the most pitiful look she possibly could. "Please, Gen-chan?" She said, yellow eyes watering and wide.  
  
/And he crumbles!/ Nuriko's mind cheered as Tasuki sighed and looked away, taking out his tessen and creating a small fire.  
  
Amiboshi was sitting on a small bolder, looking over Hokkan, when a sharp tingle shot up his arm. Blinking, he undid the wrappings and read over the note.   
  
"What did Suboshi have to say?" Kiyone asked him, walking over.  
  
He looked at her for a moment before sighing and reading the message again. "The Seriyuu Seishi are at the border of Hokkan." He said quietly.  
  
Kiyone sat down beside him. "You miss your brother, don't you?"  
  
Amiboshi nodded. "Shun and I, we only have each other in this world." He said.  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"They died."  
  
Kiyone blinked and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
  
Amiboshi shrugged. "It's fine. I've just . . ." he sighed. "I've always looked after Shun. I worry about him."  
  
Kiyone nodded and smiled at him gently. He blushed lightly, not knowing what else to do. Fortunately for him, he felt a surge of panic from his twin. He jumped and quickly wrote on his arm 'Otouto, are you alright?!' He watched as another message appeared with his twin's reply. He blinked several times before laughing.  
  
"What?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Shun just walked in on something. I've always told him to knock before entering rooms." Amiboshi said as he wrote that on his arm. His twin's response: 'I don't care! That's something people shouldn't see!' Amiboshi just laughed quietly and stood up, as did Kiyone, before they both joined the group again.  
  
"How should we proceed?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
"Hokkan is three times the size of Konan, no da." Chichiri said.  
  
"Three times?!" Kiyone exclaimed. "How are we supposed to find the Shinzaho in a place this big?"  
  
"Well . . ."   
  
A neighing and a frightened child's cries caught everyone's attention. They caught sight of a young boy on the back of a runaway horse. "He's going to be thrown off!" Kiyone yelled. Tamahome was ahead of her warning and rushed over to the horse, snatching the child off the saddle and landing, the boy tucked safely in his arms.  
  
"Are you alright?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"TAMAHOME!!!!" The girls yelled . . .  
  
As Tamahome was trampled by the horse.  
  
"You alive, Obake-chan?" Ryoko asked.  
  
He sat up and glared at Ryoko. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Are you alright, mister?" The boy asked. Tamahome smiled at him.  
  
"I'm just fine!" He said, thinking /Aside from the massive pain . . ./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to Tamahome's brave act, the group was allowed to stay at the family's home. Kiyone offered to unload the horses, and Nuriko helped, getting the work done in half the time. When the two of them were finished, they walked around a little bit and found Ryoko sulking by a tree. "Ne, Ryoko, what's wrong?" Kiyone asked as Nuriko slinked off.  
  
"That damn brat!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Nani?" Kiyone blinked. "The kid that Tamahome saved?" Ryoko nodded.  
  
"Gen-chan and I were trying to play with him and he said 'I don't like to play with mister and miss scary face'." Ryoko growled. Kiyone laughed lightly.  
  
"I would have to agree."  
  
Ryoko gave the trademark death glare and muttered. "Chichiri said the same damn thing."  
  
Kiyone doubled up in laughter as Nuriko came back, a pair of blankets in his hands. "Why don't you go cheer him up, Ryoko?" He handed a blanket to Ryoko, who blinked and smiled and stood, walking in the direction that Tasuki supposedly went.  
  
Nuriko smiled as she disappeared from sight. He then turned to Kiyone and handed her the other blanket. "Why don't you give this to Chichiri?" Kiyone blinked a couple times. "Go on!" Nuriko shooed her in the direction that Chichiri had walked down a while ago. Kiyone hesitated for a moment before turning and smiling at Nuriko.  
  
"Arrigato, Nuriko-chan." She said.  
  
Nuriko smiled as she disappeared into the night. "Ah! Young love!" He said, stretching out his arms and walking back to where the other seishi were.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiyone's breath caught in her lungs as she found Chichiri laying against the trunk of a tree, seemingly enjoying the night air around him. His mask conveyed the peace and it seemed that his eyes were closed, the moonlight making him look like an seraphic being on earth. Kiyone was unwilling to disturb such a sight, but as she backed up to leave the way she came, her foot cracked a fallen tree branch.  
  
Chichiri's good eye opened and he visibly relaxed as he saw Kiyone. "Konbanwa, Kiyone, no da." He said warmly, standing up. Kiyone felt herself blush lightly. "Is there anything you needed, no da?"  
  
"Ano . . ." She said, walking the few steps that separated them and handed him the blanket. "I thought that you might be getting cold." She muttered.   
  
Chichiri took the blanket with the slightest bit of hesitation and said, "Thank you, no da . . ."   
  
The two stayed in an awkward silence before Kiyone said, "I should be getting back . . ."  
  
She turned to leave . . .  
  
"Don't leave."  
  
Kiyone stopped and turned to face Chichiri again, who's head was bent down. "Chichiri . . . nani?"  
  
He took off his mask and looked back up to Kiyone. She was shocked to see that his eye was misty, as if he was about to cry. "I . . ."  
  
"What, Chichiri?" Kiyone asked quietly  
  
He looked at her and she was shocked to see how intense his eye was. He placed a hand on her cheek gently and she nearly shuttered at the warmth the touch created. His left hand ran over the contours of her face, her eyebrows, cheekbones, the bridge of her nose, hesitating just a moment before gently gliding across her lips in a silk like touch. Kiyone's eyes closed and she let a small gasp escape her lips. He smiled lightly before leaning down and briefly pressing his lips against hers. It only lasted a second but Kiyone was caught up in the dizzy aftershock that one intimate touch created.  
  
When she opened her eyes to look at Chichiri, she was shocked to see tears trailing from his good eye. "Chichiri, what-"  
  
"Gomen ne!" He said, turning around. "I never-I never meant to have this-I-Oh Suzaku, Kouran, I'm so sorry!" He fell to his knees, sobbing.  
  
Kiyone was hurt beyond words, thinking that their was another woman in Chichiri's life, but pushed that aside as she knelt beside him. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Kiyone . . . I-I never meant for this to go as far as it did. I . . ." Sobs robbed him of his voice again. Kiyone awkwardly rubbed his back in a comforting manner.  
  
"Chichiri, please, tell me . . ."  
  
He took a deep breath and looked her in the eye before telling her the story about Hikou and Kouran, his past fiancé.   
  
Kiyone was speechless at the end of the story. "Chichiri . . ." she said, reaching out to touch his face.  
  
He jerked away and ignored the look hurt she sent him. "That's why I can't be with you, Kiyone . . ."  
  
Kiyone pressed her lips together. "I don't care about what happened in your past, but . . . I can understand why you don't want to let it go." He stared at her wide-eyed as she stood up and offered a hand to help him up with a smile. As she pulled him to his feet, she said, "If it means anything, I can wait for you, Chichiri."  
  
And in the space of a heartbeat, Chichiri held Kiyone in a tender embrace. "Thank you, Kiyone . . ." He whispered in her ear, arms tightening around her waist. "Thank you."  
  
Kiyone returned the gesture, but not without a faint blush on her cheeks, letting herself be caught up in the moment.  
  
Unknown to the two of them, someone walked off from his hiding place behind a tree back towards the village, tears pooling in his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoko found Tasuki glaring at the ground, still muttering curses about the brat calling him a 'scary-faced monster'. Ryoko chuckled and tapped Tasuki on the shoulder. He cursed and spun around and blinked a few times. "Damnit, woman, don't do that!"  
  
Ryoko grinned mischievously. "Do what, Gen-chan?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Sneak up on me like that!"  
  
Ryoko laughed out loud at Tasuki's angry expression, and found that the sound completely died as Tasuki pressed his mouth over hers. Ryoko closed her eyes and returned the kiss eagerly. After a minute or so, they broke apart, grinning like fools. Tasuki caught sight of the blanket Ryoko held in her hands and, still grinning, grabbed it from her. She blinked, confused, but he just grinned, his two fangs poking out of the sides of his mouth in a cute way, as he tugged on her hand and sat down, leaning against a tree trunk. He had Ryoko sit down in front of him and he wrapped the blanket around the both of them.  
  
The two stayed like that, quiet and wrapped in each other's embrace, until they both heard the sound of sobs and running not too far from where they were sitting. "Who was that?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I think it was Amiboshi . . ." Tasuki replied.  
  
"Wonder what happened."  
  
They were silent again for a while before Tasuki shifted uncomfortably. "Ryoko . . ."  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Are you happy here?"  
  
That question caught her by surprise. She took her time before answering as truthfully as possible. "I'm very happy here, Gen-chan. I honestly don't think I've ever been this happy before. But I know that I'm gonna end up going back to my world . . . sometime . . ."  
  
"But you don't wanna, right?"  
  
Ryoko nodded. "I really don't have much say in the damn manner."  
  
"Then don't."Ryoko blinked and looked up at Tasuki, who was staring at her intensely. "If you don't want to, then don't go."  
  
Ryoko stared at him a little longer before saying, "Do you mean . . .?"  
  
He looked away. "Your choice."  
  
A smirk crept onto her features.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for this being so short; I don't think I could have ended this chapter anywhere else. *sweatdrop*  
  
Shiroi Hikari: Thanks. Still need the manga though . . . I promise, I'll return it unharmed!  
  
Astrid: Glad you liked my story that much! Welcome to the group! And if you want spoilers, e-mail me. (Found on my profile page) ^-^   
  
SessyRyo: Did this chapter answer your question? Again, you will be surprised!  
  
Burnedshadow: Yep darn those Mexicans. And I can just hear my mom telling me not to badmouth my heritage. ^^;; 


	17. Premonitions of a Threat

Messing With Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages  
  
Disclaimer: If I had a penny for every anime series I owned . . . I'd be pennyless.  
  
Tsumi: And here at last is the long awaited chapter 16! And again, I'm soooooooooooo very sorry that this took so long. My computer is literally being eaten alive by viruses, and that makes it hard to update. *sigh* Sucks, I know. So, to make up for it, I'm trying (keyword here: trying) to make the chapters longer. And, just to suck up a bit, I started up a few new fics. Check out my Author Profile page to check them out!  
  
Onto the fic!  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Premonitions of a Threat  
  
"Take care of yourselves!" Miaka said, adjusting her hat and smiling at the family and village that had let them stay the night.  
  
"Thanks for everything!" Kiyone added as she adjusted the reigns on the horse she and Nuriko would share. She caught sight of Chichiri lifting Chiriko onto his horse and once she caught his eye, she smiled at him. He smiled back, albeit a little embarrassed, and returned to his task.  
  
"Hurry it up, Amiboshi! We're leaving soon!" Ryoko said as she bit back a yawn. "Damnit, it's too damn early to be up!" She complained.  
  
Nuriko grinned mischievously. "Do anything we should know about, Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko blushed lightly but managed a growl and said, "Shut up."  
  
Amiboshi finally came into view of the others, looking down at the ground and walking slowly. "Ami-chan, daijoubu?"  
  
Amiboshi tried not to look up at Kiyone's concerned voice. "I-I'm fine." He winced at how his voice cracked on the first syllable but pushed it aside and said a little more coldly, "Why are you so worried anyway?"  
  
Kiyone blinked in shocked surprise as he hurried to attend to the horse he and Mitsukake would be sharing. She frowned lightly at his behavior before turning her attention to Nuriko, who was offering her a hand up on the horse.  
  
The little boy that Tamahome saved waved enthusiastically as the group left. "Bye Mister and Miss Scary-Face!"  
  
The rest of the group hid snickers or smirks as both Ryoko and Tasuki managed weak smiles and waved goodbye. "That brat is gonna get smacked." Ryoko muttered as they road off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakago, closely followed by Soi, opened a tent and walked in. "Yui-sama is on her way to Touran with Suboshi." He said. "This time, it's your battle." He addressed the bulky creature in the tent. "You were born of this forsaken wilderness." The creature tugged at the chains on it's body. "Now, using the powers of this land inflicted on you, find the minions of Suzaku and slaughter them!"  
  
The creature growled lowly in acceptance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Touran. Here we are!" Nuriko said.  
  
"After six f%^&ing hours on horseback, I'm glad to be anywhere. " Tasuki grumbled.  
  
"The ride wasn't THAT bad, Gen-chan." Ryoko quipped from above him.  
  
"You f%^&ing flew half the f%^&ing way here!" He yelled. Ryoko just smirked and flew so that she was now sitting behind Tasuki and looped her arms around his waist.  
  
"It's cold . . ." Chiriko whimpered.  
  
"Hey look!" Miaka exclaimed as small white specks began falling from the sky. "It's snowing!"  
  
"Wow! It hardly ever snows in Konan." Nuriko said.  
  
"This is so cool! It's winter in my world right now too! . . . oh." Miaka suddenly looked at Tamahome and everyone could see the half happy-half sad smile on her face.  
  
Later on that night, the six Suzaku Seishi, one Seiryuu Seishi, one miko and two space travelers were looking over maps of Hokkan. "We're here at the city entrance so let's split up and search, no da." Chichiri explained. "So now, we figure out where we go from here no da. Mitsukake is pretty level headed, so he can keep Tasuki on a leash no da."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Said bandit glowered, but the monk simply ignored him.   
  
"Chiriko's still a child so he and I will pair up, na no da."  
  
"Obake-chan can keep Miaka company." Ryoko remarked with a smirk on her lips.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Tamahome automatically replied. Tasuki and Ryoko snickered as Tamahome glared at them.  
  
"Ryoko, you could pair up with Ami-chan." Kiyone said.  
  
Amiboshi raised his head when he heard his name but then glowered and returned staring at the table.  
  
"What about you, Nuriko?" Miaka asked the cross-dressing seishi.  
  
"Me? I think I'll pair up with Kiyone-chan." He said quietly. Kiyone blinked and frowned lightly. Nuriko had been lost deep in thought ever since they entered the inn.  
  
"Hey cutie!" A drunk walked up to Nuriko and put his hand under his chin. "You're one fine piece! How about I buy you a little drink?"  
  
The next second found the drunk flat against the floor with a broken table covering him.  
  
"Do I look like I'd be tempted by trash like you?" Nuriko said, dusting off his hands.  
  
"'A fine piece' huh?" Tasuki said, voice teasing. "Maybe putting Nuriko and Kiyone together is bad news!"  
  
"That's true. Everywhere you go, men are gonna block the way." Tamahome said thoughtfully.  
  
Nuriko stayed silent, his eyes darkened with unknown thought. "I get it." He said quietly. "If I don't act like a woman anymore, then it's okay, right?" Before anyone could protest, he grabbed a knife off the table and severed his braid.  
  
Everyone was silent until Tamahome said, "I can't believe you did that."  
  
"Your hair was so pretty, Nuriko-chan." Kiyone added.  
  
"You know you can't dress like a woman anymore, right?" Miaka said.  
  
"I know. I told you, it's about time I gave it up. Besides, we're about to go to war against the Seiryuu Shichiseishi. Can't be delicate and womanly doing that!" Nuriko closed his eyes, an enigmatic smile on his face.  
  
"The Seiryuu Shichiseishi . . ." Mitsukake said. "Yes, we should be careful. If they are here in Touran, as Amiboshi said, we could run into them."  
  
Chichiri had a frown on his ever-smiling face. "True. The problem is communication. They can discover us when we use Suzaku's powers no da . . ."  
  
"Perhaps I have a solution!" Chiriko pipped up. For most of the day, he had been seen with that dazed expression he always seemed to have when his kanji was missing. Tasuki yelped at his sudden move.  
  
"Quit turnin' sane on us all of a sudden!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"I'm a child, not mentally ill." Chiriko said in his defense. It was then that Chiriko explained that they could use fireworks instead of their seishi powers and that they would start looking tomorrow morning. Nuriko had left halfway through the meeting, giving a half-hearted 'oyasumi nasai' before going to bed. Everyone else decided to now follow his example and headed off to their rooms.  
  
"Kiyone-san . . ." Amiboshi said, grabbing onto her arm. "I-I need to talk to you."  
  
Kiyone blinked but nodded and followed Amiboshi. "Ami-chan, what is this--"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kiyone blinked at the question as Amiboshi continued.  
  
"Why, Kiyone? Why did you chose him over me?" Amiboshi's eyes were slightly glossy as he looked at Kiyone.  
  
"Ami-"  
  
"Why?" Amiboshi said a little more forcefully, a few tears slipping down his face. "Can't you see that I love you too?!"  
  
The room that the two were in became silent. Kiyone looked lightly shocked and Amiboshi was breathing heavily.  
  
Kiyone was the first to break the silence. "Ami-chan . . ."  
  
Amiboshi shook his head enthusiastically. "Forget I said anything." With that quiet sentence, Amiboshi fled the room, seeking refuge in his own.  
  
Kiyone stood still, sadness reflected in her blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Amiboshi." She said quietly. "I'm so sorry . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, the group of ten split up into their respective pairs, each taking one flare. With cheerful goodbyes, they all headed off in different directions.  
  
"Kiyone-chaaaaaaan, you've been as talkative as a rock." Nuriko whined about an hour into their journey. "Something bothering you?"  
  
Kiyone gave a half smile. "Something like that."  
  
"C'mon, tell me!" Nuriko prodded.  
  
Kiyone sighed. "It's Amiboshi."  
  
"Ne, Amiboshi?" Nuriko blinked.  
  
"Last night, after our meeting, he asked if he could talk to me privately. We went to an unused room, and he told me he was in love with me." She ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know what to do, Nuriko. I've never seen him so upset!"  
  
Nuriko had a smile on his face, his eyes closed. "First love is always hard to get over. Especially if it's unrequited." Kiyone blinked and looked at Nuriko. "It can hurt more than anything, but you never want to give it up." He opened his eyes and gave Kiyone a warm smile. "Just give Amiboshi a little time. He'll move on."  
  
Kiyone smiled back. "It sounds like you've experienced unrequited love quite a bit, Nuriko."  
  
Nuriko only nodded. "I think you already knew about Hotohori-sama." Kiyone nodded. "That was the female part of me, the part that lived for Korin. But this part of me, the male part, is falling for Miaka."  
  
Kiyone gasped. "Miaka?!"  
  
"That's why it's unrequited. I don't want to take Miaka from Tamahome; that would be selfish." He looked up at the sky. "If you really wanted to know, I love you too." Kiyone blinked. "Just like I love Ryoko, and Tamahome, and Tasuki, everyone. I think that it's one of the things that makes me a Suzaku Shichiseishi, and I'm proud of that!"   
  
"Nuriko . . ." Kiyone smiled.  
  
"So, whatever happens, whether you and Ryoko go home, or you end up staying here, marrying Chichiri and having five kids, I'll be watching over all of you!"  
  
"Thanks Nuriko." Kiyone said.  
  
"Besides, didn't Ryoko already ruin her chances of going home?" Nuriko implied slyly.  
  
Kiyone smiled and shook her head. "She told me this morning when I asked her. She knows Tenchi won't love her like she does –or did–but she still isn't completely comfortable in another relationship." Kiyone giggled. "Of course, she didn't say it so plainly."  
  
"Of course not." Nuriko sniffed. "I swear, that girl has a mouth dirtier than a bandit of Mount Reikaku!"  
  
Kiyone laughed until she realized something. "Ne, Nuriko-chan, didn't Taiitsukun say that in order to be a Miko, you had to be a virgin?"  
  
The purple-haired seishi frowned, "Do you mean you think Miaka and Tamahome--"  
  
"No! I wasn't talking about her!" Kiyone interjected. "Didn't Miaka say that her friend Yui, the Seiryuu no Miko, was raped when she came to this world?"  
  
"So, what you think is that . . ."  
  
Kiyone nodded. "I don't think Yui was raped. Nakago was probably toying with her mind." She smiled. "Well, Miaka will be happy to know!"  
  
Nuriko smiled back before he frowned playfully and clicked his tongue. "Well, one and a half hours spent, and we haven't found a clue to where the Shinzaho is!"   
  
Kiyone frowned as well before looking ahead of her. "Ne, Nuriko-chan, I think you spoke too soon." When Nuriko looked at her funny, Kiyone pointed to the monument ahead of her. Nuriko smiled again, until that faded into a frown when he caught the figure sitting on the monument's steps.   
  
"Miaka!"  
  
The girl in question raised her head and smiled at the two as they walked over. "Hey Kiyone! Nuriko!"  
  
"Miaka, where's Tamahome?" Kiyone asked.  
  
Miaka blinked. "He's talking to a scholar about translating this." She waved a hand behind her, indicating the monument.  
  
"And that idiot didn't take you with him?!" Nuriko yelled. After a few stares, Kiyone clamped her hands over the seishi's mouth and sweatdropped, giving the spectators an apologetic glance.  
  
"Nuriko, keep it down!" She hissed. Nuriko just smiled behind her hands, and gently pried them off of his face.  
  
"People nearby said that he was a well known thug around here." Miaka said, folding her hands behind her head.  
  
"Hmm . . . that would explain why Tamahome didn't take her along." Kiyone said. "Do you mind if we tag along with you guys? We found no clues in our search."  
  
Miaka shook her head and both Nuriko and Kiyone smiled, taking seats on the monument steps as well. "When is Tamahome getting back?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Relax! He just left!" Nuriko said, pulling something out of his tunic. Miaka blinked as she thought of something.  
  
"Hey, Nuriko? Do you regret cutting your hair?"  
  
Nuriko shook his head. "Not at all. I think of this as Korin, my sister. I'll find a nice place to bury it."  
  
"But you know Nuriko," Miaka said with a smile, "You look really hot with short hair." Kiyone nodded.  
  
Nuriko blushed lightly, but passed it off with a smile and said, "It's about time the two of you noticed!"  
  
Miaka had the decency to look mildly offended before the three of them broke into laughter. After they quieted down, they stayed silent for a while before Miaka shivered. "What's wrong, Miaka? Are you cold?" Nuriko asked, true concern apparent in his voice.  
  
"No. I just got this ominous feeling again." She said quietly before standing up. "I'm going to find Tamahome, he's late!"  
  
"Wait a minute, Miaka, we're coming too!" Nuriko said as both he and Kiyone stood up.  
  
A shadow fell over Miaka. "Found you! Suzaku no Miko!" A large, bulky body jumped from the rooftop, long claws heading straight for Miaka.  
  
"Miaka!" Both Nuriko and Kiyone yelled as they both ran forward at breakneck speed to get to the Miko.  
  
"DIE!" The man beast roared.  
  
"Miaka!" Nuriko threw himself in front of his Miko, receiving a nasty gash on his arm.   
  
"Nuriko!" Kiyone yelled as he gasped sharply in pain. She caught sight of a glowing blue character on his back that read 'Tail'. "This . . . This is one of the Seiryuu Shichiseishi?!"  
  
"What is that?!" A villager screamed. The beast, Ashitare, turned his attention to one of the villagers, who had fell in an attempt to scramble away. Ashitare loomed over the man before . . .  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Miaka, Kiyone and Nuriko looked up as Ashitare turned to face them. In his jaws was the tattered, mangled remains of an arm. "Oh my God!" Kiyone exclaimed.  
  
"Nuriko! Th-that's an arm and a h-hand!" Miaka stuttered, pointing frantically at the human limb in Ashitare's jaw.  
  
"This is a Seiryuu Shichiseishi?" Nuriko asked Kiyone, who just gulped and nodded.  
  
Ashitare spit out the arm. "Old flesh is too tough." he stated, blood still running down his jaw. "Next, let's try you . . ." He advanced slowly on the traveling party of three.  
  
"Hotohori's Deity Sword!" Miaka exclaimed. "Where is it?! Where is it?!" And then it hit her and she burst into tears. "Wahhhh! I left it in the traveling pack with Chichiri!"  
  
Nuriko's eyes widened as he caught sight of something else. "The flare!" Without hesitation, Kiyone grabbed it and with a quickly lit match, she fired it at Ashitare, catching half of his face on fire. He yelped in pain, much like a wounded dog, and ran off.  
  
Kiyone took a huge sigh of relief. "Good thinking, Nuriko." She said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." He said weakly. "That's one way to use Chiriko's flares . . ." And he sank down to his knees, his hand pressing firmly on the wound on his arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank God, it's done! Read 'n' Review minna!  
  
Shiroi Hikari: I know. And know if you ruin any page of my Wing Zero manga . . . You know I know where you live . . . ^-^  
  
SessyRyo: I admit it, I'm a bad person and read spoilers on 'The Fire of Suzaku's Wings'. It's the only reason I know about Hikou and Kouran. -_-  
  
Sunsetseve: *blinks a couple of times* If it helps, I'll read your fics too (actually I have, and it was really good. ^-^). As for pairings, they're not completely my idea. SessyRyo wanted me to write a TasRyo fic (like 'Love and Fire' -- Another good read!), and Burnedshadow had the idea of ChiKi. Thanks for the praise!  
  
Burnedshadow: Awkward enough for you? ^^ And just keep those hentai thoughts to yourself, I said I wasn't making this a citrus! (Though I'm incredibly tempted too . . .)  
  
Xoni Newcomer: Wow, I feel so . . . honored by your praise. I honestly think I did a horrible job (but then again, I'm a perfectionist). And I noticed that about romance fics . . . a lot of it does seem rushed. Thank you for your review! 


End file.
